American Loaded Dragon: Jake Long
by Luiz4200
Summary: AU fic. The Longs are a rich family. Will Jake be able to be the American Dragon even with the fame that usually follows fortune threatening this secret?
1. Telling the Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any character from the series.**

 **American Loaded Dragon: Jake Long**

 **Chapter 1: Telling the Truth**

The year was 1986. Teenage boy Jonathan Long felt like his life was so good it couldn't (and didn't need to) become any better. He had a steady girlfriend; his Dad's investments in computer companies were bringing enough profits he didn't need to worry over monetary issues. He thought nothing could shake him. What he didn't know was how her girlfriend's father was reacting to that.

 **LINE BREAK – CANAL STREET ELECTRONICS**

"Susan, I have bad news regarding your boyfriend." Lao Shi sadly told his daughter.

"Bad?" Fu Dog asked in confusion. "What's wrong with having lots of dough?"

"The _'dough'_ itself is no problem, Fu." Lao Shi explained while glaring at his canine companion. "It's the fame it's bringing the Longs. We cannot have this kind of attention among humans. It might compromise our secrecy."

Susan was sad. "Does that mean I'll have to dump my boyfriend because he's rich?"

"Not necessarily, Susan." Lao Shi calmly replied. "The Dragon Council offered an option: we can reveal our secret and ask him to make sure we and the kids you and he will have in the future will never appear in human media. If he understands, fine."

"Good." Susan was relieved. "I was already thinking about leaving a letter at his locker telling our secret…"

"No letters, Susan." Lao Shi interrupted her. "We must have him come here and tell the secret in person. In that case, if he doesn't understand, we can erase his memory."

One day later, Susan was bringing Jonathan to Canal Street Electronics to meet her father. "Susan, are you sure it's a good idea?" Jonathan asked. "What if your old man doesn't like me?"

"His main concern is if you'll accept our family secret or not." Susan answered with worry. "His acceptance of our relationship depends on that."

"You're not part of any triads, are you?" Jonathan asked. The way she sounded gave that impression.

"No, Jonathan!" She was shocked that he'd think that and wondering if triads would be worse than the truth.

At the electronics shop, Lao Shi made introductions. "Nice to meet you, daughter's boyfriend. My name is Luong Lao Shi and this is my dog Fu Dog."

"Nice to meet the both of you." Jonathan replied. He was a bit unnerved at being called 'daughter's boyfriend'.

"I feel the same, John." Fu Dog replied, surprising Jonathan. "I may call you John, right?"

"Susan, was all of this because your Dad is ashamed of being a ventriloquist?" Jonathan asked think that was the case.

"I am _not_ a ventriloquist!" Lao Shi angrily exclaimed.

"Then how did you make it seem like your dog could talk?" Jonathan asked.

"I didn't." Lao Shi answered. "Fu Dog can talk. He's a magical dog."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Jonathan asked out of skepticism.

Lao Shi then turned himself into a dragon. "You!" Jonathan was scared and then turned his attention to Susan. "Do… you… also?"

"It skipped my generation." She quickly said in hopes that it'd diminish his recently acquired fear of her.

"So, you telling me means the relationship is about to go a new level, right?" Jonathan meekly asked.

"Daughter's boyfriend, ever since ancient times, dragons have been responsible for keeping the balance between Human and Magical Worlds." Lao Shi explains. "Part of our job requires that we keep our identities a secret. Because of that, I'll only consent to your involvement to my daughter if proper precautions are taken to make sure the fame your father's wealth brings isn't going to compromise our secrecy."

 **End prologue.**


	2. Jacob or Jake?

**Chapter 2: Jacob or Jake?**

Jonathan Long, heir to Long Enterprises, was publicly known for… not being as publicly known as expected from the heir to a billion-dollar empire. His marriage, for example, had no media coverage, making some conspiracy theorists assume he's not really married. The real reason, however, was harder to believe than anything the tabloids could ever make up: his wife came from a family of dragons.

To convince his father not to invite any business associates to the event, Jonathan, with approval from Susan and Lao Shi, told him about all the dragon stuff. It took some time, but Jonathan's Dad eventually agreed to help with the secrecy. Partly because he could see how much Jonathan and Susan loved each other and partly because of how much he feared what the dragons would do to his family.

Jonathan Long was so secretive that public knowledge of his son's existence was limited to rumors that the boy was named Jacob and nobody had a clue to what he looked like. Not knowing the mother's nationality, most assumed Jacob was a brown-haired Caucasian like his father. Later, when Susan gave birth to a daughter named Haley, the fact went completely unnoticed by the media.

As expected from rich kids, Jacob or Jake as his family and friends liked to call him and Haley had servants. The unexpected part was that those servants were elves. No, they weren't like those third-person unpaid workers from the Harry Potter books who couldn't pass themselves as humans but rather magical creatures who posed as humans and received fair wages for their services. In spite of their privileged lives Jonathan and Susan managed to teach their children not to be arrogant about that.

For sake of protecting the existence of dragons, Jake and Haley never went to school. Instead, they were home-schooled with help from private tutors (some of whom were recommended by the Dragon Council). Jake Long not only knew basic school things but also spoke not only English but also Chinese, French and Korean. Unfortunately, the only kids they could meet and therefore have a chance to befriend were the children of employees trusted to the point of being allowed to know about the Long kids and keep them a secret. Among those kids there's Jake's best friend Arthur P. Spudinski a.k.a. Spud. Spud's Dad worked as an accountant for Long Enterprises.

It was during one of Jake's birthday parties that Spud caused a drastic change in his life: Spud gave him a skateboard. Having never seen one in real life before, Jake was amazed. "What's wrong, Jake? Didn't you like the gift?" Spud asked in worry.

"Oh, it's not that." Jake reassured his friend. "I've never been this close to a skateboard before."

"Don't worry, my friend." Spud replied with a smile while giving a comforting tap on Jake's back. "A few days and the halfpipe will feel like a second home for you. By the way, wanna hit it with me this weekend?"

Jake looked towards his Dad for approval. "Well, assuming all precautions are taken to keep potential kidnappers from knowing who you are…" Jonathan Long said and mentally added _'and you keep your dragon powers in check'._

The next weekend, Jake and Spud were at Spud's favorite halfpipe. With his short jeans, red coat and hair gel, Jake's looks didn't give a rich kid vibe. A few minutes and some bumps later, Spud had this to say. "Wow, you're even better than me during my first time!"

Jake was skeptical. "You're not just saying this because of my Dad, are you?"

Expecting that sort of reaction, Spud showed a photograph of him on a hospital bed, horrifying Jake with his injuries. " _That_ was my first day skateboarding."

"I take it back, Spud." Jake humbly said.

"Yo, Spud." Spud heard another friend call. "Who's your other friend here?"

"Hi, Trixie." Spud greeted. "This is Jake. His Dad works at the same company as mine. Jake, Trixie is my best friend from school."

"Friends for life." Trixie commented.

"Friends for real." She and Spud said together.

"Nice to meet ya, Jakey." She said.

"Same thing to you, Trix." Jake replied.

"Spud and I attend Millard Fillmore Middle School, Jakey." Trixie said. "What about you?"

"I'm homeschooled." Jake explained, not having previously thought of a cover up. He could have made up a school name but was afraid she'd check it out.

"Ooooookay." Trixie reluctantly said. "What's it like not having to go to school?"

"It's great except that the teachers meet my parents practically every day." Jake joked.

After Trixie laughed at the comment, she and the boys resumed their skateboarding.

 **End chapter.**


	3. The Dragon Master

**Chapter 3: The Dragon Master**

"Good work, Jake." Sun Park complimented her pupil. "You keep going like that and it'll be just a matter of time until you're able to hold a full conversation in Korean."

"Thank you, Sun." Jake politely replied to his private teacher.

A female elf then entered and interrupted their lessons. "Master Jake, your Grandfather wants to see you." She said. "He's expecting you at the living room with your parents and Miss Haley."

"Thank you, Lucy." Jake replied and went to the indicated place.

"Ms. Park, they want to see you as well." Lucy explained and Sun went after Jake.

"Hi, G." Jake greeted his Grandfather Luong Lao Shi. "What's up?"

"All of us given that we're in a penthouse, kid. Agoogoogoo." Lao Shi's animal guardian Fu Dog answered.

"Fu Dog!" Lao Shi glared at his canine companion and then talked to his family. "Young dragon, I've talked to the Dragon Council and we all agreed it's time to officially start your dragon training."

"Awesome!" Jake exclaimed. "Is Sun going to train me?"

"Not exactly, young one." Lao Shi calmly answered. "The Dragon Council agreed to make me your dragon master instead of Sun Park as originally expected."

"Lao Shi, I was under the impression they were against the idea of a dragon being assigned to train family." Jonathan Long commented.

"Usually that's the case, Jonathan, but they reluctantly reconsidered." Lao Shi explained. "It wasn't easy in spite of them taking into consideration the fact I'm the only dragon to ever defeat the Dark Dragon."

"Who?" Jake asked in confusion.

"He's the only dragon to ever become evil, Jakers." Jonathan explained.

"Not only that but also the Number One threat to the Magical World." Lao Shi added. "That's, in part, the reason I wanted so much to become your Dragon Master, young one. I'm worried the Dark Dragon might target my family for revenge."

"What about me, Gramps?" Haley asked while shaking in fear.

"Unfortunately, I mustn't push my luck by trying to have more than one pupil at the same time, Haley." Lao Shi explained with a mildly sad tone. "But don't worry, Haley. I'm sure Sun Park will become an excellent Dragon Master for you."

"Won't it be dangerous?" Susan asked out of worry. "I don't want my little boy to get hurt or slain."

"Mom, I'm not a little boy anymore." Jake moaned.

"Actually, in comparison to other kids your age, you _are_ little, Jake." Haley teasingly argued.

"All of us dragons must be ready to fight for our lives and those of other magical creatures." Lao Shi sternly defended his position.

"How often will you come here for training, Gramps?" Jake excitedly asked.

"That's another point we must discuss, young one." Lao Shi uneasily answered. " _You_ are going to live with me at my electronics shop."

"What?" Jake was shocked and turned his attention to his parents for confirmation.

"I'm sorry, Jakers, but we agreed it'd be better for you to experience a somewhat normal, even if magical, life." Jonathan explained. "Remember how much you longed for a less confined life? Living at your Grandfather's apartment, assuming your kinship to me remains a secret, will allow you more freedom. If things run fine, we may even enroll you at school instead of keeping your current education arrangements."

"Really?" Jake asked with a hopeful smile.

"But you must remember: our fear that people would abduct you for a ransom isn't the only reason your father and I want you to keep people from knowing about you being our son." Susan told her son. "The Dragon Council is afraid the fame associated to the Long fortune might bring unwanted attention. If the human world knows what the son of Jonathan Long looks like, the Dragon Council will no longer allow you to be the American Dragon."

"So you'd better keep the secret since I'd rather be the next head of Long Enterprises than the next American Dragon, Jake." Haley added with a malicious smile.

"Why can't I be both?" Jake asked.

"Nobody can have enough time to manage both duties on the same time." Jonathan answered.

"I agree with your father." Lao Shi added.

"Will Spud be allowed to visit me?" Jake asked. Out of all kids forced by their parents to befriend him, he's the only one he felt to have an actual friendship.

"Assuming his parents allow it, I see no trouble, son." Jonathan replied. To Jake, that's practically yes. While he saw Spud as a genuine friend, he assumed his parents would approve of their friendship for less than noble reasons. "Either way, I hope you have a nice summer."

"Thanks, Dad." Jake replied.

A few days later, Jake was at the skate park with his friend Spud when they once again met their friend Trixie. "Yo, Spud! Yo, Jakey!" She said.

"Trixie?" Spud asked in surprise. "I thought you were visiting that Air Force base your Dad is stationed in."

"Mama Trixie is already back!" She happily said. "What about Mr. Homeschooling here? No summer classes for him?"

"Summer is summer." Jake replied. "And my parents are thinking of sending me to school after this summer."

"Is it the same school as us?" Trixie asked.

"I hope so." Jake answered. "I already have friends there."

"Who?" Spud asked in confusion. "I thought Trixie and I were your only friends outside your family."

"Spudinski, I think Jakey here means us." Trixie replied.

"Phew." Spud sighed in relief.

"Hard to believe that boy is a genius." Trixie commented.

"Genius?" Jake asked while trying to imagine Spud being a genius.

"Oh, right." Trixie realized. "You never studied with him so you never had a chance to see it for yourself but Spud here is a genius. He just doesn't want it to be known so he won't be forced to be all work and no play."

"I can relate." Jake commented.

"Homeschooled kid." Spud whispered to Trixie upon noticing her confused look. She understood what Spud meant.

"Either way, Jakey, if you attend the same school as us, be careful about Rotwood." Trixie advised Jake.

"Who?"

"Hans Rotwood, our mythbiology teacher." She elaborated. "He's a wacko who thinks magical creatures are real."

Now Jake was worried.

 **End chapter.**


	4. School Life

**Chapter 4: School Life**

Jake Long was sweeping the floor at his Grandfather's electronics shop when a wheelchair-bound woman wheeled her way in. "May I help you, Ms.…" Jake politely asked.

"Derceto." She explained. "Dolores Derceto. I'm looking for Luong Lao Shi."

"You must be the Principal of Millard Fillmore Middle School." Jake figured out.

"And you must be Mr. Lao Shi's grandson Jake Long." She guessed back.

"Yes, Principal Derceto." Jake eagerly answered and then went to Lao Shi's office to call him. "G, Principal Derceto is here to see you."

"I'm glad to hear it, Jake." Lao Shi replied. "Bring her here."

"Yes, G." Jake replied and then went back to where he left the Principal. Fu Dog was amazed at how fast Jake took from being waited upon to having to perform chores.

Jake soon returned with Principal Derceto. Fu Dog and Lao Shi were surprised to see a paraplegic woman but did a good work hiding it. "Welcome to my humble shop, Principal Derceto." Lao Shi greeted his visitor. "My name is Luong Lao Shi, this is my pet Fu Dog and I believe you already met my grandson."

"Yes and I must say he's quite a polite kid, Mr. Lao Shi." She happily replied. "Are there just the four of us here or is there a risk we're being eavesdropped on?"

"Only the four of us, Principal Derceto." Lao Shi answered.

"In that case, does the American Dragon know which kind of magical creature I am?" She asked, shocking Jake.

"Nope." Jake replied. "I didn't even know you're not a non-magical human."

Principal Derceto lifted part of her skirt, revealing a tail. "I'm a mermaid."

"Did you know about that, G?" Jake asked in wonder.

"I knew she was a magical creature but not which kind, young dragon." Lao Shi answered.

"Leave it to the Dragon Council to be too secretive." Fu snarked.

"FU DOG!" Lao Shi glared at his canine companion.

"Anyway, Mr. Lao Shi, I'm here to discuss your grandson's enrollment at Millard Fillmore Middle School." She said and then handed him some papers. "Please fill in these forms, show me the document where Jake Long's parents allowed you to act as his _in loco parentis_ and let me keep a copy of it."

"Certainly, Principal Derceto." Lao Shi formally replied while handing her the original document and a copy.

"Also, I must know if there's anybody else at school who already knows who Jake's father is." The Principal stated.

"Spud knows, Principal Derceto." Jake explained.

"I believe it's okay for as long as it's not widely known." Principal Derceto commented. "Now, Jake, I'd like to talk to your Grandfather without anybody else around to discuss other details."

"Jake, I believe you didn't finish sweeping the store." Lao Shi commented and Jake took his cue to leave. "Fu Dog, keep an eye at him." After both Jake and Fu left, Lao Shi talked to the Principal. "Principal Derceto, my grandson still doesn't know very much about the Magical World but I know better than to think he's your only reason to be here."

"You're correct, Mr. Lao Shi." She replied while showing her badge. "I'm a mermaid detective."

Meanwhile, at the shop, Jake was resuming his chore. "Kid, why're you doing it?" Fu Dog asked Jake.

"Doing what?" Jake asked in confusion.

"Chores." Fu clarified. "Shouldn't you be upset at being forced to do them?"

"Fu, I've been taught discipline." Jake answered. "I'm glad to be able to do normal kid stuff."

"Well, if you change your mind, I know some pixies that won't mind doing it for you if you don't mind paying." Fu suggested. "Just tell them I recommended them to you. They'll pay me a commission."

"No surprises here, Fu." Jake commented.

"Well, kid, if you change your mind, I'm in my room cataloguing my potions." Fu said and then left.

Right after that, Principal Derceto wheeled herself back in to give Jake her goodbyes. "Jake, your registration has been concluded and I'm going back to school to file the paperwork. See you at the first day of class."

"Goodbye, Principal Derceto." He politely replied.

 **Time skip**

Jake eagerly entered the school grounds where he was welcomed by his former private tutor Sun Park, who got a job at Millard Fillmore Middle School as a Home Economics teacher. "You must be our new student." She commented pretending not to have met him before. "Jake Long, right?"

Jake silently nodded. He also pretended not to know her for the sake of the magical secret.

"Don't be shy, Jake." She asked him. "I'm Sun Park, the Home Economics teacher."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Park." Jake replied.

"You may call me Sun." She said. "All my students can. Now let me show your locker and then your schedule."

After Jake got himself acquainted to his locker, he was directed to Professor Rotwood's classroom. "Are you sure you're in the right place, hoodlum?" Rotwood asked upon seeing a kid he never saw before.

"Yes, Mr. Rotwood." Jake answered. "I'm…"

" _PROFESSOR_ Rotwood, You hoodlum!" Rotwood angrily replied.

"I'm a new student, Professor." Jake said and then showed his student identity card.

Rotwood examined the card and dismissively handed it back to Jake. "Oh, ya. Principal Derceto told me about you." He said and then addressed the other students. "Class, zis is Jake Long, a new student. Say 'hello' to ze new student."

"Hello, Jake Long!" Jake's classmates replied. Some were excited while others were bored and only greeted him out of obligation.

"Is there anything about you that you'd like to share with ze class, Mr. Long?" Rotwood asked.

"My name is Jake Long and I've been home schooled my whole life until now." Jake answered.

"Thanks for sharing it, Mr. Long." Rotwood said with false sincerity. "You may take that seat next to Mr. Spudinski here." He added while pointing at the seat.

"Thank you, Professor Rotwood." Jake replied and then sat next to Spud. "Hi, Spud. Hi, Trixie."

"Hi, Jake." Both friends replied. Everyone else was surprised Jake already knew two of the students.

Rotwood then started his usual "facts" about magical creatures, making it hard for Jake to remember his instructions to pretend he knew nothing about them. All students felt a big relief when the class was over. "Can you believe that man?" Jake asked his friends.

"I know." Trixie replied. "Speaking of magical creatures like they're real."

Jake was shocked as Trixie unknowingly reminded him that most humans dismissed magical creatures as not being real. "Oh, right." He unconvincingly said. "Everyone knows they're mere myths."

Trixie figured out Jake was lying but pegged it as him believing magical creatures were real but, unlike Rotwood, too ashamed to admit it. Not wanting to make it harder for the new kid to adapt, she decided to play it along. "Don't we? I believe we'd have already seen a dragon if they existed."

"I don't know, Trixie." Spud replied. "I've seen a cartoon with a dragon that can turn invisible. Sure, the other dragons in that cartoon didn't have that power but still…"

Now Trixie was really desperate for a change of subject. "Jakey, your surname is 'Long'. Are you…" She'd ask but changed her mind. "Never mind."

"I'm Chinese-American and 'Long' is Chinese for 'Dragon'." Jake explained. "The word just happens to have another meaning in English."

"Okay." She meekly replied. _'Silly me.' She thought. 'Of course Jakey couldn't be Jonathan Long's relative. He's Chinese and that rich guy is Caucasian.'_

"Hey, new kid!" A tall and muscular blond boy called Jake.

"What's up?" Jake asked.

"My name is Brad Morton." He introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, Long."

"Nice to meet you too, Morton." Jake replied.

"You may call me Brad."

"Then you may call me Jake."

"Do you play any sports?" Brad asked. "It could be a good way for you to have better friends than these losers."

Jake was furious. "My friends aren't losers."

"Suit yourself, Long." Brad arrogantly said and then left.

"What's up with him?" Jake asked his friends.

"Don't mind him, Jakey." Trixie replied. "He's just a spoiled brat whose Dad is a cop who gives him a huge allowance."

Jake was suddenly glad for the restrictions his parents placed on him. As far as Jake was concerned, they're a price worth paying to avoid being a jerk like Brad.

"Jake, Trixie, wanna hit the half pipe after class?" Spud invited his friends.

"I'm calling Gramps to see if it's okay." Jake said and then picked up his cell phone.

"I thought Jakey was just spending summer with his Grandfather." Trixie commented.

"Jake occasionally helps him at the electronics shop." Spud explained.

"Gramps says it's okay." Jake accepted the invitation.

"Cool!" Spud commented.

 **End chapter.**


	5. Rose

**Chapter 5: Rose**

Jake was skateboarding his way towards Millard Fillmore Middle School as usual the latest days. Upon arriving, he saw something unusual: a beautiful blonde girl he never saw before was entering the school building along with a big bald burly man. Jake was so focused on the girl he didn't notice anyone or anything else around him until Spud called. "Yo, Jake."

Jake was shocked. "What? Where?" He then remembered his surroundings. "Trixie, Spud, do either of you know that girl?"

"Never seen her before, Jake." Spud commented.

"Must be a transfer student." Trixie suggested. "I wonder from where."

"Maybe she's also homeschooled like I used to be." Jake suggested in reply. "She seemed so awed at being at school as me during my first day."

"Nope." Trixie argued. "That's probably just anxiety from changing schools."

"We'll know when we get to know her better." Jake suggested and started going to the building until he's stopped by Brad.

"Forget it, Long." Brad ordered. "I saw her first."

"That doesn't give you any rights over her, Brad." Jake replied with a frown.

"A weakling shortie like you against the Bradster?" Brad arrogantly asked. "Your only chance with a girl like that is to make her think it's not a coincidence you have the same surname as that billionaire Jonathan Long."

"Are you calling her a gold digger, Brad?" Jake angrily asked.

"Not at all, Long." Brad answered. "I'm just saying you're not big, strong or athletic like me so your only chance with a beautiful girl is to pretend you're wealthy or win the lottery so you'll become wealthy for real."

While Jake and Brad were arguing, the girl and the man were at Principal Derceto's office. "Don't worry, Mr. Killdragonosa." The Principal told the man. "The school year barely started so your niece Rose won't have much trouble catching up."

"I'm glad to hear it, Principal." Mr. Killdragonosa replied. "Aren't you, Rose?"

"Yes, Uncle Hunter." She nervously answered.

"Something wrong, Rose?" Principal Derceto asked out of concern.

"Nothing, Principal Derceto." Rose answered. "I'm just nervous about being here."

"I understand." The Principal calmly said. "New environments can do it to kids. In fact, we have another formerly homeschooled student here and he could help you to adjust."

"He?" Hunter Killdragonosa asked. "I don't know. Can any boy be trusted near my niece?"

"Uncle, you know I can handle myself." Rose argued. Considering the things he deemed her ready to do, she thought her uncle would know better.

"That's what worries me, Rose." He replied. The Principal assumed it was a joke but Mr. Killdragonosa was actually afraid Rose would attract unwanted attention or even worse: there could be a dragon at school and it would find her fighting moves too familiar.

"Don't worry, Mr. Killdragonosa." The Principal reassured him. "Jake Long is a good boy."

"Long?" Like everybody in New York, Hunter Killdragonosa heard of Jonathan Long. "Is he…"

"He's Chinese-American." The Principal said in response to the unasked question.

"He'd better be or it'll be your head rolling along with his for misleading me." He threatened.

While they were discussing that matter, Jake and his friends went to the classroom to endure Rotwood's lectures on magical creatures. They were even worse for Jake, who knew how wrong Rotwood was but couldn't say anything. The class was interrupted, much to the students' relief, by the new girl's entrance. "May I help you, young lady?" Rotwood asked with feigned interest.

"I'm a new student, Sir." She politely replied while presenting her newly-made student card. "Are you Professor Hans Rotwood?"

"Ya, Miss…" Rotwood stopped to read her card. "Killdragonosa, and zis is indeed where you vere supposed to be." He then addressed the class. "Class, zis is Rose Killdragonosa. She's a new student here and, as Mr. Long here, used to be a homeschooled kid." Jake was so focused on Rose he didn't even stop to give Trixie a 'told ya' once his belief about Rose was confirmed. "You may sit next to Mr. Morton here." That woke Jake from his shock.

"Thank you, Professor Rotwood." She said.

"You're velcome, Ms. Killdragonosa." Rotwood replied. He was pleased she's nicer than the average hoodlum.

Rose then sat next to Brad. "Don't worry, Rose. The Bradster can help you."

"Thank you, er, Bradster, but Principal Derceto suggested Jake Long for it." Rose uneasily replied.

"Forget that loser." Brad said. "A pretty girl like you can go far by going with a guy like me."

Rotwood eventually interrupted the jerk jock's flirting. "Mr. Morton, you vill have plenty of time to discuss social interactions during recess. Now pay attention to class before I issue you a detention."

"Yes, Sir." Brad fearfully gave in and Rotwood's lesson continued.

After that class, Jake approached Rose. "Yo, Rose, what about I help you as Principal Derceto suggested?"

"Why, thank you, Jake." Rose thanked with a smile. "Do you have notes from the year's previous lessons so I can catch up?"

"I sure do!" Jake happily exclaimed.

"May I copy them during recess?" Rose asked.

"Of course, Rose." Jake answered. "See you next class?"

"What's your next class, Jake?" She asked.

"Home Economics with Sun Park." Jake answered.

"I have History so, unfortunately not." Rose commented. "See you."

"Jakey, I know it's kind of you to help the other new student to adjust but you're not hoping you and her will be more than friends, are you?" Trixie asked after Rose walked away.

"Afraid of competition, Trix?" Jake teasingly asked.

"For you, Jakey?" She asked in reply. "No chance. The only guys for me are Denzel Washington and Kyle Wilkins. Kyle is like" Spud joined her for that part. "lemon lime in the summertime." She angrily glared at Spud.

"What?" Spud asked. "You say it so often it became quite predictable."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did three!"

"Three?" Trixie asked in confusion.

"Well, saying 'did two' wasn't convincing you so I hoped to have better luck saying 'did three'." Spud explained.

"Ugh, let's just go to next class, okay?" She asked/demanded and left without saying more.

"Don't worry, Jake." Spud tried to reassure his friend. "Who's Trixie to judge? She still doesn't understand Stacey's playing hard to get with me."

"Okay." Jake uneasily replied. He'd already seen how far Stacey went with 'playing hard to get' but decided not to tell Spud.

Later, when Jake and Rose met during recess, he and his friends saw Rose already had another friend. "I see you already know Courtney." Trixie commented.

"We met during history lessons." Rose explained.

Stacey and her subordinates from the cheerleading squad showed up. "Look it, girls." Stacey pointed. "The new girl is friends with those losers. And to think I thought she could join us."

"Once again, my beloved Stacey is playing hard to get." Spud happily commented.

"Jake, shouldn't someone tell him…" Rose asked until Jake interrupted her.

"Trixie already tried, Rose." Jake sadly commented.

The rest of the school day went over and Rose went back to her "uncle's" home. "What do you say, Huntsgirl?" The Huntsmaster asked. "Is Hans Rotwood the magical creature expert he claims to be?"

"Negative, Master." Huntsgirl formally answered. "He cannot even tell the difference between a fairy and a wood nymph."

"Any possible suspects on who among your school mates could be this American Dragon who started getting in our way?" The Huntsmaster asked.

"Not yet, Master." Huntsgirl answered. "There's a boy with a similar hairstyle but it could be a coincidence. Too many teenagers use hair gel and, as far as we can tell, the American Dragon only keeps its hair in that style while planning to be out as a dragon."

"True that, Huntsgirl, but keep an eye on your fellow students anyway." The Huntsmaster instructed her.

"Consider it done, Master." Huntsgirl humbly replied. At first, she didn't like the idea of attending a school full of people she couldn't discuss magical creatures with but changed her mind upon meeting Jake. She now made sure to remember what her Hunts-nanny said about boys.

 **End chapter.**


	6. Old School Training

**Chapter 6: Old School Training**

Jake Long and his Grandfather/Dragon Master Luong Lao Shi were readying themselves for a night patrol when Lao Shi showed him a magic mirror. "Young dragon, your parents want to speak to you."

"Thanks, G." Jake replied and stared at the mirror. "Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad."

"Hi, Jake." Susan said.

"Hi, Jakeroo." Jonathan added.

"How're things back home?" Jake asked.

"I've just bought controlling interest of Wholesome Heifer, Jake." Jonathan answered.

"Hostile takeover?" Jake asked with a smile.

"No, Jake." His Dad answered. "I try to avoid these. Now I have to pick a financial planning firm for it."

"Didn't they already have one?" Jake asked in confusion.

"They were in the middle of evaluating options by the time I bought that company, Jake." Jonathan explained. "They're partial to a firm run by a Mr. Lockjelly but it's too soon to be official."

"How're you doing at school, son?" Susan eagerly asked.

"I'm doing fine, Mom." Jake answered. "The only trouble is Professor Rotwood. He's obsessed with proving magical creatures are real but don't worry. He gets many things wrong and I'm certain he'd not recognized a dragon even if one breathed fire upon his…"

"Language, son." Jonathan reprimanded Jake.

"I'd say his face." Jake replied.

"Sure you would." Susan sarcastically stated. "You should be careful what you say, Jake. Your sister could have been listening."

"Speaking of Haley, why isn't she with you?" Jake asked.

"She's finishing her homework, son." Jonathan replied.

"Actually, I'm already done, Dad." Haley replied as she appeared. "How're you doing, Jake? Have you already fought any slayers? Interested on some girl? Why're we using magical means to communicate?"

"Haley, we mustn't use the regular ways lest someone intercepts and finds out Jake's my son and then the Dragon Council decides he no longer can be the American Dragon." Jonathan answered the last question.

"I'm doing fine and I haven't met any slayers yet, Haley." Jake answered, hoping his sister would forget the girl question. He should have known better. They're siblings after all.

"There's one question left unanswered." Haley sing-sang to Jake.

"There's a girl named Rose and your brother is all…" Fu started to explain.

"FU!" Jake shouted.

"What's she like?" Haley curiously asked. "Do you need to reveal you're rich to have a chance with her?"

"She's beautiful, gorgeous, kind and gentle." Jake answered with a dreamy expression.

"Yeah, you'll need." Haley commented.

"Don't listen to your sister, Jake." Susan told her son. "You can get a girl to like you by yourself. Just give this Rose enough time to know you."

"And if things go far enough, we'll have _the talk_." Jonathan stated.

"Not now, Jonathan." Lao Shi interrupted his son-in-law. "My grandson and I have patrolling to do. It's good to see you again, Susan. Haley. Goodbye." The mirror was then turned off.

"Thanks, G." Jake said.

"Don't thank me, young one." Lao Shi sternly replied. "We _do_ have patrolling to do."

"Aw, man." Jake moaned.

Later on, the two dragons and Fu Dog were at Central Park. Thanks to Fu's sense of smell, he figured out the Huntsman was the emergency they had to deal with that night. "Hunting unicorns, I presume." Jake commented.

"Excellent, young one." Lao Shi was impressed. "How did you figure it out?"

"He's going from north to south during a full moon night, G." Jake explained.

"Correct, young one." Lao Shi congratulated his pupil. "You are a clever dragon."

"If this filth were clever, it'd stay out of my way." A new voice said and the heroes saw a man dressed in full Huntsclan regalia, dragon skull included.

"The Huntsman!" Lao Shi exclaimed in horror as he turned himself into his dragon form. The Huntsclan already knew his face so no harm there. Fortunately, Jake was already in dragon mode so his secret remained safe.

"I'm not alone, dragons." The Huntsman replied with a disgusted tone at the use of 'dragons'. "Meet my apprentice Huntsgirl."

The dragons and Fu then noticed a blond girl dressed in Huntsclan regalia assuming a battle stance and wielding a Huntstaff. Unlike her Huntsmaster, she didn't have any dragon skull, suggesting she hasn't slain any dragons yet. "I'm ready to slay my first dragon, Master."

"Ha." Jake scoffed. "If you want to slay any dragons, you'll have to go over my dead body, Huntsgirl." He then noticed what he said. "Wait. That didn't sound right."

"Sounded right enough for me, American Dragon." Huntsgirl maliciously replied. "Hiiiiiiya!"

While the American Dragon and the Huntsgirl had their one-on-one battle, Lao Shi struggled to keep the unicorns safe from the Huntsman. "Give up, old dragon." The Huntsman threatened. "The more I'd like to add your pelt to my collection, I don't mind delaying it to get more unicorns."

"Negative, Huntsman." Lao Shi defiantly replied.

"You asked for it." The Huntsmaster said and then shot a sphinx hair net on Lao Shi, who counter-attacked by spinning his tongue to make the net go back to the Huntsmaster, who ripped the net with his Huntstaff. "Nice move, dragon. However, you're not ready for _this_." He said and then shot a blast at Lao Shi, who quickly dodged. "I see age has yet to rust you, not that I'll let you live long enough to…" His rant was interrupted by Huntsgirl being thrown at him.

"It takes more than a Huntsgirl to stop the AmDrag, you Huntspunk." Jake bragged. "Give it up. The unicorns are out of your reach by now."

"You'll pay for this, American Dragon." The Huntsmaster threatened as he pushed a button that made him and Huntsgirl disappear.

Jake then approached Lao Shi. "Dragon Master, that lesson on tongue use paid off."

"You're a good learner, young dragon." Lao Shi commented. "Why're you so formal?"

"For safety, I'm not calling you anything I would when we're on our civilian forms." Jake explained.

"Kid, I never lost faith on you." Fu commented.

"Then I assume you didn't wage anything against me this time." Jake maliciously replied.

"No, not at all." Fu lied. "Now, on some unrelated matter, I've recently lost a bet and I need to borrow some money."

"Don't lend him anything, young one." Lao Shi quickly said. "Has he already paid the last loan?"

"I'll do your chores for you if you give me the money." Fu offered.

"No." Jake replied.

"Come on, kid." Fu pleaded. "How can a rich kid resist this offer?"

"Fu!" Lao Shi angrily demanded. "Don't insist."

"Aw man." Fu moaned.

 **End chapter.**


	7. Dragon Breath

**Chapter 7: Dragon Breath**

Jake Long wasn't having a good day. Last night, he tried (and failed) to catch a soul-sucking Nix; Rose couldn't accept to go on a date with him that night's Fall Dance because she'd already agreed to go with Brad of all people; and he's suddenly gotten a bad breath that prevents him from asking other girls.

"Ewwwww." Spud was disgusted. "What's with that smell, Jake? Did you spend last night on the sewers or something else?"

"Something else, Spud." Jake sadly answered. It was a half-truth since Jake went to the sewers to hunt the aforementioned Nix but he couldn't tell Spud that. Jake's scent, however, had nothing to do with it. "It's my breath. I'm getting some mouthwash."

"Jake, you'll need the best mouthwash money can buy." Spud commented. "Or something from your Gramps."

"Why G, Spud?" Jake asked in confusion.

"He gives off that Chinese wise man vibe." Spud explained. "Perhaps he might know some ancient secret that helps with that."

Sun Park then walked in the conversation. "Spud's right, Jake." She commented. "I'm sorry for intruding, kids, but that smell reminded me of when it happened to me."

"To you?" Jake and Spud asked in surprise.

"Yes, kids." She gently answered. "Some people face it during puberty."

Jake understood what Sun Park meant: his particularly bad breath was a part of being a dragon.

"Whatever it is, you'd better get rid of it before the stench makes the school closes earlier." Spud suggested.

"Spud, it's not that bad." Jake replied.

 **Five minutes later**

Students and staff alike were outside school grounds while a special team was investigating the stench. "Ok, I was wrong." Jake admitted. _'If at least Spud wasn't too disgusted by my breath to be near to hear it.'_ Dejected, Jake went back to Canal Street Electronics, where his Grandfather explained about how his breath was a sign his fire-breathing glands were maturing. To Jake's dismay, Lao Shi also said it usually lasted one or two weeks.

"Can't you do anything about it, G?" Jake pleaded. "There's a school dance tonight."

"Young dragon, there's more to life than a school dance." Lao Shi scolded his grandson. "The Nix is our priority."

"Speaking of the Nix, has Fu already made the potion?" Jake asked.

"Right here, kid." Fu said as he returned from his lab.

"So, any Nixes I pour the potion into will become temporarily powerless. Right, Fu?" Jake asked for confirmation.

"Not only them buy any magical creature, kid, so don't touch the potion unless you want to stop being a dragon." Fu warned. "And, before you have any ideas, you'll still have your bad breath."

"Aw, man." Jake moaned.

After Lao Shi left Jake and Fu alone to watch the counter, Fu approached Jake. "Don't mind your Grandpa, kid." Fu said. "He forgot what's like being young. If you want, I can whip up something to get rid of that stinky breath."

"Really?" Jake asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sure, kid." Fu reassured Jake. "Just give me a couple of minutes."

A 'couple of minutes' later, Fu presented Jake a necklace. "There." Fu said. "Just wear it and your bad breath will be a nightmare that's just over."

"Thank you, Fu." Jake happily said. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Some fifty dollars will do, kid." Fu jokingly replied.

Jake drew a fifty-dollar-bill and handed it to Fu without any sort of hesitation. "Worth every penny."

"So, how that your breath is stink-free, who're you asking to the dance?" Fu asked while trying to change the subject away from money.

"I didn't think about it, Fu." Jake sadly answered. "Rose's going with Brad; Trixie is going with Spud, she says it's to save other girls from having to go with him but I'm not falling for that; Courtney is Rose's best friend and I don't want to make things awkward; and I barely know any other girls at school."

"Who said it has to be someone from school, kid?" Fu maliciously asked. "How about a girl from Magus Bazaar?"

"Well, since I'm looking for a Nix, I can as well look for clues there." Jake commented.

"Clever kid!" Fu exclaimed. "Already with an excuse to appease the old man."

One train trip later, Jake and Fu arrived at the Magus Bazaar. "What now, Fu?" Jake asked. "Do we look for girls at the Scoop?"

"Nah, kid." Fu dismissively answered. "Ice cream parlors are too obvious." Fu then leads Jake through the bazaar, where he introduced Jake to a pair of twin redheads named Sara and Kara. Jake was initially pleased at the idea of taking either girl for a date but that was before they freaked him out with their occasional predictions. Fu explained that they're descendants of the Oracle of Delphi. Sara, the happy twin, predicted bad news while Kara, the grumpy twin, predicted good news.

"Fu, I want someone who can appear in front of humans without exposing the Magical World." Jake explained. He's upset Fu didn't seem to understand it on his own.

"That excludes Veronica." Fu sadly commented.

"The girl with a spider-like lower body?" Jake asked in surprise. "You really don't care about the Magical World's secrecy."

"What did you expect when I suggested coming here, kid?" Fu asked.

Jake then noticed some new face. "Fu, who's that girl?"

"Never seen her before, kid." Fu answered. "Watch out, kid. She might be trouble."

"A Nix, for example." Jake suggested.

"Kid, you can't be serious." Fu commented.

"I bet ten muffins she is." Jake dared.

"Deal!" Fu replied and they talked to the girl, who introduced herself as Jasmine. Jake invited Jasmine to the dance but she had a weird curfew.

"10:23 and 15 seconds Eastern Standard Time?" Jake asked in shock and recognition from the research he did earlier while waiting for Fu's anti-bad breath potion. "Whole lunar cycle thing? You're that Nix I've faced last night!"

"I'm so sorry!" She sadly replied. "I can't control myself on Nix form!"

"I'm calling my Grandfather." Jake said as he drew a cellphone.

"Give me twenty bucks and the muffins will be your favorite flavor, kid." Fu offered.

The next morning, Jake was walking towards his locker when he saw Trixie and Spud. "Hi, guys." He greeted them. "Did you have fun at the dance?"

"Nothing much, Jakey." Trixie answered with a boring expression.

"It was the best night of my life!" Spud excitedly answered and then whispered to Jake. "I think she likes me."

"I do NOT!" Trixie angrily replied.

"What about Rose?" Jake uneasily asked.

"Did you call me, Jake?" Rose asked as she and her best friend Courtney showed up.

"Hi, Rose." Jake said. "Did you have fun at the dance?"

"No." Rose sadly answered. "Brad was a jerk who just wanted to show off with the prettiest girl at school."

"Do you mean he doesn't care about your other qualities?" Jake asked while feigning surprise. He was actually aware of Brad's opinion of Rose.

"Unfortunately." A downtrodden Rose answered. "If at least I've waited until you asked me…"

"There'll be other dances, Rose." Jake reassured her.

"Aren't you asking me too early?" Rose playfully teased him.

"Better too soon than too late." Jake argued with a smile.

"Don't do it, Rose." Courtney advised her. "Rebound dating usually doesn't work."

"I can take that risk." Rose commented. _'I can take more than you'd ever dream on, Courtney.'_ She mentally added.

"Deal?" Jake asked.

"Deal." Rose replied.

"Long, stay away from my girl." Brad threatened. "Is he bothering you, Roselicious?"

"Brad, I'm not your girl and it's _you_ who's bothering me." Rose replied.

"Don't get used to her, Long." Brad demanded. "She's just playing hard to get and using you to make me jealous."

"Keep your lies to yourself, Brad." Jake demanded in reply.

"Ok, I'm leaving but don't say I didn't warn you." Brad left.

All in all, Jake was satisfied with himself. Rose was becoming his girlfriend, he stopped the Nix, and Fu's necklace prevented his bad breath from remaining an issue.

 **End chapter.**


	8. The Talented Mr Long

**Chapter 8: The Talented Mr. Long**

Sometime in the past, two magical creatures fought over a magical chalice known as the Chalice of Tharanoushis. As a result of the fight, the chalice fell into an assembly line for 1st place trophies that looked like it. Once the chalice had "1st place" painted upon it, it became as hard to locate as a needle in a needlestack. Years later, the chalice (or one of the similar-looking trophies but everybody knows how coincidences work in fiction) was inside a display case at Millard Fillmore Middle School and days away from being delivered to the winner of an upcoming talent show. Spud looked longingly at it and hoped to win with his magic act. He remembered the words his magician great-grandfather used to say after each performance: "Abigo ere egi actum!".

"To drive away; expel." Jake replied.

"Huh?" Spud asked in confusion.

"Sorry, Spud." Jake said. "I was just translating your great-grandpa's words."

"I didn't know it was Chinese." Spud commented. "I just knew he used to say it whenever he's expelled from theaters."

"It's Latin, Spud." Jake explained. "I've studied some of it."

"Wow!" Spud exclaimed. "My Spanish must be worse than I thought if I couldn't tell by myself."

"Not Latin as Latin-American, Spud, but Latin as the language spoken by the Ancient Romans." Trixie explained and then turned her attention to Jake. "Since when did you know Latin?"

"During my past as a homeschooled kid, I had more time than things to do with it." Jake explained. Trixie accepted that answer.

Trixie and Spud left the corridor and Jake was about to do the same when he noticed Rotwood arriving and staring at the trophy. Recognizing it as the Chalice of Tharanoushis, the mythbiology teacher recited what he knew (or thought he knew) about it.

Jake then went to Canal Street Electronics to relay the recent developments to his Grandfather, who commented on the absurdity of the notion that the Chalice of Tharanoushis was made by elves. "It was made by goblins." Lao Shi ranted. Unfortunately, the danger of having an evil djinn at large was too real. "We must retrieve that chalice."

"Just call Principal Derceto, G." Jake suggested. "She's a magical creature and will gladly help us. She can order a new trophy and give us the chalice for safekeeping."

"Well thought, young dragon." Lao Shi commented. "But you still must keep an eye until the switch is made."

"Yes, G." Jake replied.

The next morning, the whole school was in an uproar. Jake learned it was because someone tried to steal the chalice last night. Jake even grew hope it really wasn't the chalice when he heard about the intruder filling it with water and nothing happening. His thoughts were interrupted by Sun Park. "Jake Long, Principal Derceto wants to see you at her office." She gently said.

"Yes, Sun." Jake replied, already having an idea of what she'd want to see him for. After he left, other students were coming up with theories. "Do you think he's the one who tried to steal the trophy?" Brad maliciously asked.

"No, Brad." Officer Morton told his son. "According to the descriptions given by the night shift guards, the intruder was too tall to be that kid or any other attending this school. Even you."

"Okay, Dad." Brad replied while secretly disappointed Jake wasn't the thief. He'd like anything that made him look bad in front of Rose.

Meanwhile, Jake and Sun entered the Principal's office. "Jake, I'm glad you came." Principal Derceto commented. "Are you sure this is the Chalice of Tharanoushis?"

"My Grandfather is afraid it might be so." Jake solemnly explained. "However, after hearing that last night's intruder filled it with water and no djinn came out of it, I believe we're worrying over nothing."

"Actually, Jake, the guards' presences drove the intruder into such a hurry he grabbed a different trophy by mistake." The Principal sadly explained. "The company the school bought the trophy from has made several identical ones. I'll purchase one of those and send the chalice to your Grandfather. Don't worry, American Dragon. You may leave now."

"Yes, Principal." Jake replied and then left her office.

"What a wonderful kid." Sun commented. "Are you sure he could be the…"

"It still seems the perfect disguise, Dragon Park." The Principal replied.

Later, during Rotwood's class, Brad received a punishment that banned him from playing for the school's football team. Rotwood later called Brad to a private meeting where he offered to lift the latter's ban if Brad won the talent show and gave him the trophy. From Brad's records, Rotwood learned that he took twelve years of piano lessons and hoped they'd help.

That night, Jake was talking to his family through the magic mirror. "Thanks for helping Dad make a sale, Jake." Haley teased.

"What?" Jake asked in confusion.

"I own the company that makes the trophies that look like the Chalice of Tharanoushis, Jake." Jonathan asked. "I've made arrangements with Principal Derceto to switch it for a regular 1st place trophy."

"Dad, not that I'm not glad you're doing this but, why did you buy a trophy-making business?" Jake asked out of curiosity. He knew it couldn't have been for the chalice since he'd still be negotiating by then.

"I've bought the parent company for unrelated reasons, Jake." Jonathan explained. "As we speak, some pixies must be helping your Principal with the trade-off."

Their conversation was then interrupted by two messenger pixies delivering them the chalice. "Those urgency fees are worth every penny." Jonathan commented.

"I don't usually agree with such statements, Jonathan, but I'm opening an exception for this specific case." Lao Shi added.

"Now that this problem has been settled, how about you enter the show, Jakers?" Jonathan suggested.

"Not a chance, Dad." Jake replied. "I'm helping with Spud's magician act and believe me: he needs all help he can get."

"Too bad." Jonathan commented. "I'd love to see your piano lessons paying off."

"Actually, there's already someone playing the piano for the show: Brad Morton." Jake explained. "He's said to have had twelve years of training."

"That sounds like someone too old to be a middle schooler." Susan commented.

"Well, Brad _is_ taller than the other kids, Mom." Jake commented back. "It'd not surprise me if he had to repeat one or more grades in the past."

"Good luck anyway, Jake." Jonathan said.

The next day, the auditions were held and it turned out that Brad's twelve years of piano lessons were a waste of the money his parents spent on them. "I could do better than that with one of my hands tied behind my back." Jake commented.

"Who couldn't?" Trixie added. "Maybe Spud could try it instead of the magic show."

"No way, Trixie." Spud protested. "I'm doing it for my great-grandpa. Winning by using any other talents won't mean anything to me." He then showed two assistant outfits. "So, who gets to wear which?"

"Spud, who do realize both were made for _female_ assistants, right?" Jake awkwardly asked.

"They're cuter and traditional." Spud explained.

"Not a chance, dude." Jake replied. "I'm not wearing any of these things."

"Neither am I." Trixie added.

Meanwhile, Brad decided to use his other talent to win: sabotage. He did everything to could to make the other contestants' acts. However, he decided not to sabotage Spud's out of the belief it's already worse than his.

It was up to Principal Derceto to announce the winner. "It wasn't easy to pick this year's winner." She commented and then mentally added _'because it was a lousy act after another'._ "However, we've reached an almost unanimous decision." _'Because Rotwood insisted on voting for Brad Morton's piano act. Is it some cultural shock or is Rotwood deaf?'_ "The winner is Arthur Spudinski and his magic show."

"I protest!" Brad protested. "How can my piano playing be worse than the only act I didn't sabotage?"

"Are you saying you sabotaged your other adversaries?" Principal Derceto asked.

"It's not my fault." Brad defended himself. "I only entered the contest because Rotwood wouldn't let me back in the team unless I won that stupid trophy for him."

The Principal and the other teachers then looked at the accused faculty member, who quickly grabbed the trophy and ran to the nearest drinking fountain. "Zis is the Chalice of Tharanoushis and I vill release the djinn within it!" He loudly declared while filling the trophy with water. Then, to his shock, nothing magical happened. "Vat? Why is there no djinn?"

"Because it's just a trophy made by a company that made lots of identical-looking trophies, Rotwood." Principal Derceto explained. "The most I can believe is that someone at the company used that chalice's legend as a basis for how the trophies would look like."

"Hans Rotwood, that kind of behavior is unbecoming of an educator." Sun commented.

"Principal Derceto, what happens to the trophy now?" One of the defeated opponents asked out of hopes of winning.

"Mr. Spudinski cannot be held responsible for other adversaries' actions." The Principal formally stated. "His victory remains legit. Mr. Morton's and Mr. Rotwood's, however, require further discussion."

The next school day, Jake and his friends were anxiously wondering what became of Rotwood and Brad. They didn't have to wait long since the Principal made an announcement. "Due to Mr. Rotwood's unprofessional behavior recently displayed, he's been suspended for a week without pay. During this time, all scheduled mythbiology lessons will be free study times. Out of respect for the fact Mr. Morton was coerced into cheating by a teacher, he'll not be punished for it." As far as the Principal was concerned, Rotwood knowing all along about the cheating and doing nothing about it made him as responsible as someone who forced Brad.

After the school day was over, Jake and his friends went to the half pipe. On the way, they saw something that made their day: Hans Rotwood was trying to wipe car windshields to make up for his financial loss.

 **End chapter.**

 **Author's Note: That Spud's magic words were Latin was something I read at the adjl wiki entry about the episode.**


	9. The Legend of the Dragon Tooth

**Chapter 9: The Legend of the Dragon Tooth**

It was a typical night for Jake Long. Well, as typical as it could be when you're a fire-breathing dragon hiding the fact you're also the son of a billionaire. Speaking if the devil, said billionaire was just calling him via magic mirror (as typical as it could be when you're a fire-breathing dragon, remember?). "Hi, Dad." Jake greeted Jonathan Long.

"Tell them about me, Dad!" Haley eagerly asked while jumping in joy. "Tell them about me, Mom!"

"Tell us what, Susan?" Lao Shi asked his daughter.

"Haley's about to lose her first tooth!" Susan happily told Lao Shi.

"I'll set the protective enchantments at the manor, Susan." Lao Shi calmly stated. "We can never be too careful with a dragon's tooth at stake."

"Yeah." Jake sarcastically asked. "The Tooth Fairy should get some bodyguards."

"It won't be necessary but thank you for your concern anyway, young dragon." Lao Shi sincerely commented.

"I hope so because I have good news for Jake as well." Jonathan replied. "Guess who's got four tickets to see Shaniqua Chulavista in concert?"

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you, Dad!" Jake happily exclaimed. "Moments like these are what make me believe the good parts of having a billionaire father outweigh the bad ones like the secrecy." He then thought about that. "Speaking of secrecy, how do I explain the tickets to avoid having it known that you're my Dad?"

"I've already set the details with Mr. Spudinski, Jakers." Jonathan answered. "As far as people not in the secret are concerned, he's that high regarded in the company."

"But why four tickets when the kid's group of friends consists of three, John?" Fu Dog asked.

"Jake can use the fourth one to invite Rose." Jonathan suggested.

"I there should be a reason other than money for me to like you, John." Fu commented.

"Cool!" Jake replied. "Rose and I will be on a date."

"Trixie and Spud will be there as well, Jake." Susan replied.

"It'll be a double date, then." Jake argued.

"Tell that to Trixie's face, kid." Fu teased.

 **LINE BREAK – The next school day**

"Wow!" Trixie exclaimed in joy. "And I thought _I_ knew the best connections. Thank you very much, Spud."

"You're welcome, Trixie." Spud replied and then handed over two tickets to Jake. "You who you're inviting, right?"

"Yes, Spud. Thank you." Jake sincerely thanked his friend since Spud was covering up for him.

"Phew." Spud replied. "That makes one of us."

"Excuse me, guys, while I ask Rose." Jake said and then left.

"Okay, Spudinski." Trixie demanded. "Spill the beans."

"We're not having beans for lunch today, Trixie." Spud replied in confusion.

"Tell me how your Dad got these tickets!" Trixie ordered.

"Don't ask me to reveal corporate secrets." Spud replied.

"Corporate secrets?" Trixie asked with money signs on her eyes. "Are you in any secrets from Jonathan Long?"

"I am neither confirming nor denying anything." Spud formally stated.

"Come on, Spud." Trixie pleaded. "Think of all the money we could get from revealing secrets from one of the richest guys in the country."

"Yes!" Jake interrupted them. "Rose said yes!"

"Really?" Trixie was somewhat skeptical.

"Well, she said she had to get her Uncle's permission but, barring a failure to get it, she's going with me."

"Okay." Trixie replied.

Brad then approached Jake. "Long, I've got word you have tickets to Shaniqua Chulavista's show. If Rose is unable to use hers, will you sell it to me?"

"Morton, Spud's the one who got us these tickets." Trixie 'corrected' Brad. "If you want to buy any, talk to him or his agent, namely _me_."

"You?" Spud asked. "When did you…"

"Play along and you'll be making it up for not revealing Long Enterprises secrets." Trixie replied, unknowingly making Jake sad.

"Trixie, you can't be certain there will be an available ticket for Brad." Jake protested while trying to mask his sadness.

"Think positive, Jakey." Trixie asked. "Brad, if the ticket is available, you'll have to pay fifty bucks and I get ten percent. Cash payments only."

"Deal!" Brad exclaimed.

"The ticket isn't for sale unless Rose isn't using it." Jake protested.

Meanwhile, Fu Dog and Lao Shi were at Long Manor to set protections. "Can't I just pull my loose tooth off and be done with it?" Haley asked.

"Haley, I know baby teeth are supposed to be temporary, but we mustn't lose them earlier or it may cause damage to our later teeth." Jonathan lectured. "Our family's dentist said as much back when Jake started losing _his_ baby teeth."

Fu Dog then approached Haley. "Don't listen to him, kid. Just give me two months' worth of your allowance and I'll rip that tooth off in one minute."

"FU DOG!" Lao Shi angrily shouted.

"Fine." Fu Dog grumbled. "One month and that's my final offer."

"I give you fifty percent of whatever the tooth fairy pays for the tooth." Haley counter-offered.

Fu thought for a while before replying. "No deal, kid."

 **LINE BREAK – The Show**

Jake, Spud and Trixie were about to enter. "Yo, Jakey. Where's Homegirl?" Trixie asked.

"She's not coming." Jake sadly answered. "Said something about her Uncle wanting it to be a "family night" and not believing it safe to be outside at night."

"Couldn't Rose have told us sooner?" Trixie asked with a demanding tone. "Seventy-five dollars down the drain."

"Didn't you say Brad was paying ''fifty'' dollars?" Spud asked in confusion.

"Stacey made a better offer." Trixie explained.

"She didn't think about phoning her Uncle from school." Jake explained.

Eventually, Fu Dog and Luong Lao Shi arrived back home. "I still think we should've stayed there, Gramps." Fu commented.

"You just wanted to eat at my son-in-law's expense." Lao Shi accused his animal companion.

"One can't be too careful with fine food, I mean, a dragon tooth at stake." Fu argued.

"What could possibly happen, Fu Dog?" Lao Shi asked.

As if on cue, the Tooth Fairy showed up and looked like she'd just survived some epic battle. "Were you saying, old man?" Fu asked.

The Tooth Fairy explained that her assistant Dr. Diente stole her wand, made monsters out of her collected teeth and plans to steal Haley's baby tooth.

"We have to call Jake!" Lao Shi exclaimed and tried to reach Jake through the latter's cell phone, only to receive the following message: the number you dialed has been turned off or is outside the coverage area.

Fu face palmed. "The kid is at a theater. Of course he'd keep his phone turned off."

"Then we have no choice, Fu Dog." Lao Shi solemnly declared. "We'll have to rescue Haley ourselves."

"I'll stay here to watch over the Tooth Fairy." Fu offered since he didn't want to face any kind of danger.

"No!" She replied. "I'm going with you. It's my duty to collect Haley's tooth."

"Aw, man." Fu moaned.

As they went towards Long Manor, Dr. Diente and his tooth monsters were patiently waiting for something that made Haley step outside the protective barrier set by her Grandfather. "Any moment now, dragon."

Lao Shi eventually arrived. "Return the Tooth Fairy's wand, you thief!" He demanded.

"Make me, you old dragon." Dr. Diente replied while making the tooth monsters attack Lao Shi. Lao Shi was experienced and swifty enough to dodge their attacks and, when the monsters tried to grab him, he just let them hit each other and collapse. Dr. Diente tried to raise the Tooth Fairy's wand to restore them but Fu Dog grabbed it and handed it back to the Tooth Fairy. "Dr. Diente, you're fired." She said.

"Give me the wand back, or I'll…" Dr. Diente threatened her but Lao Shi flew between them. "On a second thought, I can try again another day." He said and then tried to flee but the tooth monsters were restored and grabbed him.

"The Dragon Council will hear about this, Dr. Diente." Lao Shi lectured.

In the next morning, Jake was told about his Grandfather's adventure. "And to think I used to be afraid of regular dentists." He commented.

"You and your friends didn't have a bad night yourselves, kid." Fu replied. "After all, you got a ride from Shaniqua Chulavista."

"Is everybody alright back home?" Jake asked out of concern.

"You can see for yourself, Jake." Lao Shi replied as he produced the magic mirror. "Hi, Jake." His little sister greeted him.

"Hi, Haley." Jake replied. "Was it scary last night?"

"Actually, I spent the whole night at home so I've missed the whole action like you have." Haley answered. "Did you enjoy the show?"

Jake spent a good time answering that question.

 **End chapter.**


	10. Family Dinner

**Chapter 10: Family Dinner**

Trixie and Spud entered Canal Street Electronics and found an unusual sight: their friend Jake Long was wearing a suit. "Wow!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Are you taking Rose to a fancy date, Jake?" Spud asked.

"This doesn't involve Rose, Spud." Jake answered. "My Grandfather and I are dining out."

"That's right, young one." Lao Shi added as he entered the place. He too was wearing a fancy suit.

"Still looks too overdressed for the occasion." Trixie commented.

"My Aunt wants to introduce us to her new boyfriend." Jake explained while taking the precaution to avoid mentioning her name since 'Patchouli' isn't a very common name and Trixie might know Jonathan Long's sister went by that name.

"She must really love the guy if she wants to impress him that much." Trixie stated.

"Someone you know?" Spud asked out of curiosity. He wondered if it was some Long Enterprises executive.

"Probably not." Jake answered. "She says she knows the guy from college."

After that conversation and the proper goodbyes, Jake, Lao Shi and Fu went to the Magus Bazaar. The three went to a restaurant (the same one Jake and Fu went during that episode with the magical game controller) and a waiter guided them to a table where Jonathan, Susan and Haley were already waiting for them. "Hola, Jake!" Jonathan greeted. "Hola, Lao Shi. Hola, Fu Dog."

"Hi, Dad. Hi, Mom. Hi, Haley." Jake replied.

"Greetings, Jonathan, Susan and Haley." Lao Shi added.

"Hi, everyone." Fu added as well.

"Where's Aunt Patchouli?" Jake asked.

"She and Stan haven't arrived yet, son." Susan answered. "We're early."

"Stan like in the sewer troll?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, Jakers." Jonathan answered. "There are lots of people named Stan." He then looked around and noticed his sister. "But we're about to find out."

"Hi, everyone." Patchouli Long greeted her brother and his family. "This is…"

"Stan the sewer troll." Fu Dog completed for her.

"Do you know him?" Patchouli asked in surprise.

"Fu and I met him during one of my missions as the American Dragon, Aunt Patchouli." Jake explained.

"Stan and I are longtime friends." Fu added. "And I must congratulate him for getting a girl with the big bucks, I mean, big brains."

' _Yeah, that's what you like about my sister, Fu.' Jonathan thought to himself._

"Good to see you again, Stan." Jake commented.

"The same thing to you, American Dragon." Stan replied.

"You may call me Jake." Jake said.

"So, what have you been doing after college, Stan?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, as a troll of the kind that can't be exposed to sunlight, that puts a limit to my job opportunities." Stan sadly commented. "I can get some odd jobs from time to time but hopefully I can get a job as a watchman somewhere I'm never expected to take a day shift."

"I'm sure John here can help you with that." Fu suggested. "That's what rich friends are for."

"Fu!" Lao Shi angrily glared at Fu Dog for that.

"Well, by what I hear, it's possible the company I'm applying to work for is a subsidiary of Long Enterprises and I simply don't know that." Stan commented.

"I hope not." Jonathan replied. "Future family meetings would be so awkward."

Dinner has then been brought to the whole family. "So, how's it like finally having dinner with your family after that time away from us?" Jonathan asked Jake.

"It's one thing I've missed, Dad." Jake answered.

"So, have any dragon slayers arrived too close to, well, you know?" Susan asked out of worry.

"Not a chance, Mom." Jake bragged.

"Huntsgirl's come too close last time." Fu corrected.

"Fu!" Jake berated Fu.

"I must have watched too much of Power Rangers." Jonathan commented. "I'm okay with a teenager protecting a city from magical threats."

"John, based on what you think of the kid being in charge of protecting magical creatures in New York, I have one thing to ask." Fu formally stated and then pointed at a steak. "Are you gonna eat that?"

"Yes, Fu." Jonathan answered to Fu's dismay.

The rest of the night went on without any further incidents.

 **End chapter. Sorry it's shorter than usual. It's more like a filler anyway. It was only after writing the previous chapter I've decided what to do with Patchouli and Stan.**


	11. Fu Dog Takes a Walk

**Chapter 11: Fu Dog Takes a Walk**

Jake Long and his Grandfather/Dragon Master were working on Jake's dragon training when Fu Dog received a letter. To the latter's joy, the letter contained a ticket to a big game he intended to watch. Fortunately, there's a box for magical creatures. Fu soon shared the good news with Jake and Lao Shi. "Lucky you, Fu." Jake commented.

"Unfortunately, kid, I need someone to take me to the game." Fu sadly commented. "Would you like to go, old man?"

"I would but I cannot attract attention to myself, Fu Dog." Lao Shi explains.

"I can go and buy a ticket for myself, G." Jake suggested.

"Jake, you have dragon training." Lao Shi reminded his grandson/pupil.

"As the American Dragon, it's my duty to protect magical creatures and you know Fu, Grandfather." Jake commented. "You know he's bound to get in trouble within the next hour."

"Hey!" Fu protested but was ignored.

Lao Shi pondered that for a while. "It's okay, young dragon."

As Jake walked Fu towards the stadium, they were spotted by a dog catcher who was particularly interested on Fu. It turned out she's not a real dog catcher but a woman who decided to capture one dog of each breed so she could turn them into a cure for her dog allergy and the last breed left was a shar-pei. She then approached Jake. "Kid, hand over that flea bag of yours."

Fu Dog took offense. "Hey, you're you calling… I mean, woof, woof?"

"Ma'am, Fu isn't a stray." Jake politely explained. "He has a license. See?"

"I don't care!" She exclaimed and then grabbed Fu. "Atchoo!" The sneeze made her drop Fu.

"Honestly, you should have called in sick to deal with that flu." Jake suggested.

"It's not flu." She explained. "It's an allergy to dogs."

"And yet you became a dog catcher?" Jake asked in confusion.

"Shut up and hand over the shar-pei." She ordered.

"Run!" Jake shouted as he and Fu started fleeing from the dog catcher. "Fu, it's moments like these that make me wish to be able to throw my father's weight around."

During the chase, they ran into another street and the dog catcher accidentally caught an old woman who started hitting her with a purse. Jake and Fu took advantage of that distraction to enter a magical subway. They then watched the game without further troubles.

As they walked back to Canal Street Electronics, Jake and Fu showed each other the photographs they took of each other. "Kid, I wonder where that crazy dog catcher is right now." Fu commented.

"I'm right here." They heard her say.

"I had to ask." Fu muttered.

Jake then took a picture of her and ran away with Fu. His run was interrupted by a hand grabbing him. "Officer Morton?" Jake asked in surprise.

"Have we met?" Officer Morton asked in confusion.

"He's Jake Long, Dad." Brad told Officer Morton. "I know him from school."

"And what's your hurry, Jake Long?" Officer Morton asked.

"Her." Jake answered while pointing at the dog catcher.

"Hand over that dog." She ordered.

"He's got a license and you shouldn't even be a dog catcher with your allergy." Jake protested.

"A dog catcher with an allergy to dogs?" Officer Morton asked in surprise while reaching for his gun. "You must be Ophelia Ogelvy!" He pointed his gun at Ogelvy. "You're under arrest for dognapping. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during your questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you by the court. Do you understand these rights as I recite them to you?"

"Yes." Ophelia answered.

"Do you wish to speak to me?" Officer Morton asked.

"No." Ophelia grunted.

"Brad, how does your Dad know her?" Jake asked.

"My Dad knows _of_ her because she's a wanted criminal with several dognapping charges, Long." Brad explained.

After handcuffing Ophelia, Officer Morton approached Jake. "Mr. Long, I may need your testimony to add this charge so I'll have to talk to your parents. Where are they?"

"Actually, I live with my Grandfather and he's…" Jake started to explain.

"Right here, young one." Lao Shi completed as he suddenly showed up.

"Is this man your Grandfather, boy?" Officer Morton asked.

"Yes, Sir." Jake answered.

"And I have the paperwork to prove I have the right to act as my grandson's guardian, Officer." Lao Shi stated.

With that bureaucratic issue solved, Jake, Fu and Lao Shi eventually returned to Canal Street Electronics. "Jake, I'm proud of you for how you handled the issue." Jonathan commented through the magic mirror.

"Really?" Fu asked. "I'd rather flee while the cop was reading that woman's rights."

"That would be most unwise, Fu Dog." Lao Shi commented. "Thanks to his son, Officer Morton not only already knows my grandson's name but also where to find him."

"Did that horrible woman hurt you?" Susan asked out of concern.

"Nope, I'm fine." Fu commented in relief.

"Uh, what about Jake?" Susan awkwardly asked.

"I'm fine too, Mom." Jake answered.

"What'll become of that woman, Jake?" Haley asked.

"Well, Officer Morton hopes she'll reveal the other dogs' whereabouts in exchange for a lighter sentence." Jake commented.

 **End chapter.**


	12. Professor Rotwood's Thesis

**Chapter 12: Professor Rotwood's Thesis**

Once again, Jake and Huntsgirl spent a night battling each other. Unbeknownst to either of them, Professor Hans Rotwood was spying on them and hoping to take a photograph that'd prove dragons are real. Right after taking a photograph he hoped would do the job, a cop arrested him under the belief he's a peeping tom. Rotwood claimed he was trying to prove the existence of dragons and, thanks to the photograph he just took, he was about to become the world's most respected scientist. The cop sarcastically said he'd reserve a special cell for respected scientists.

The next school day, Rotwood presented copies of his "proof" but the picture was so blurred the students had no idea of what it was supposed to be. As usual, Trixie Carter was the most vocal about the notion that Rotwood's belief in the existence of magical creatures was a mere delusion. Arthur "Spud" Spudinski said it looked like his mother's lasagna.

Rotwood then shocked the whole class by offering a five-hundred-dollar reward for evidence that proves dragons are real. Jake was glad for Trixie's skepticism.

After school day was over, Jake, Trixie and Spud went to Trixie's house and played a videogame there. They were so excited with the football-themed game and decided to play for real and learned the worst way why certain games shouldn't be played indoors when they broke a vase.

"I… am… busted!" Trixie exclaimed in horror and then explained how that was a one-of-a-kind thing her father gave her mother for their anniversary. Upon looking at the base of the broken vase, they figured out there were actually five hundred of them.

After some search, they eventually found a similar vase at a curio shop. "We'll take it!" Trixie happily said. "Wrap it up!"

"That'll be six hundred dollars." The salesman said.

"Uh, how much if it's unwrapped?" Trixie hesitantly asked.

Rather than uttering any word, the salesman simply returned the vase to the display case until Jake interrupted him. "She's just kidding, Sir." He said. "We'll pay for it."

"What?" Not knowing who Jake's Dad was, Trixie was surprised by the idea Jake could spare six hundred dollars.

"Will it be cash, check, or charge?" The salesman sarcastically asked.

"I'll come back with the cash later." Jake explained.

"Bring the money before someone else buys the item and it'll be yours, kid." The salesman replied.

"Okay." Jake said and then he and his friends left the shop.

"What was that, Jakey?" Trixie asked. "Since when are you that loaded?"

"I'll tell you later, Trixie." Jake answered and they went to the nearest ATM. After he withdrew the required cash, they returned to the curio shop and bought the vase. The salesman was so shocked he spent a good time checking the bills against the light to be sure Jake wasn't deceiving him with counterfeit cash. Even after realizing it's real money, he briefly suspected the kids stole it from somewhere but he decided not to ask questions s, if necessary, he could honestly tell the cops he didn't know.

Trixie quickly took the new vase to the place where the old one used to stand. "Phew, I'm saved." She commented. "Now, Jake Long, where did you get that money?"

"Didn't you see it, Trixie?" Spud asked in confusion. "He got it from that ATM."

"That's not what I meant, Spudinski." Trixie clarified. "I meant about how Jake could have all that available cash. It's not like it's no mere coincidence he has the same surname as billionaire Jonathan Long."

"Actually, it's no coincidence." Jake eventually admitted. "He's my father."

"WHAT?"

"Shhhhhhh." Jake asked. "It's supposed to be a secret."

"Jake! Spud and I are your best friends! How could you hide it from us?" She asked in outrage.

"Actually, Trix, _we_ hid it from _you_." Spud hesitantly explained.

"We hid it for safety reasons, Trixie." Jake explained. "Spud was privy to the secret because of his father's position at Long Enterprises but Dad doesn't know your family. I wasn't even supposed to let you in yet but I couldn't let you wonder how I got six hundred dollars."

"I… I'll need some time to think about it." Trixie asked.

Jake's cell phone then rung. "Hello, G." Jake answered. "Yes, G, I'm going there right now. Bye." Jake ended the call. "Sorry, Trixie, I'll give further explanations if needed but please don't tell anybody what I told you."

"Okay, Jakey." She reluctantly replied. "Bye."

"Trixie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Spud said after Jake left.

"It's okay, Spud." Trixie comforted Spud. "I can understand since the secret wasn't yours to tell."

 **LINE BREAK – CANAL STREET ELECTRONICS**

"I'm here, G." Jake said. "What happened?"

"Jake, your father called and then asked you to call him as soon as possible." Lao Shi explained.

"You'd better do it, kid." Fu Dog suggested. "He seemed too worried."

"Okay, Fu." Jake replied and then activated the shop's magic mirror.

"Oh, Jakers! Are you alright?" Jonathan Long asked out of worry.

"Yes, Dad." Jake answered. "What's wrong?"

Susan Long then showed up at the mirror. "Jake, your father and I were worried because he got word an unusually big amount of cash was withdrawn from your account." She explained.

"Oh, you mean the six hundred dollars, Mom?" Jake asked.

"Exactly, Jake." Susan answered.

"You weren't robbed, were you?" Jonathan asked.

"No, Dad." Jake answered.

"Did you use the money to buy an expensive gift to impress that Rose girl?" Haley teasingly asked.

"If only." Jake moaned. "I accidentally broke a vase at Trixie's home and I gave the six hundred dollars as a compensation."

"Well, if the vase was worth that much and the Carters are satisfied, there's no harm." Jonathan commented under the impression Trixie's parents knew of the incident. Jake saw no need to correct his father's assumption.

"There's no complaining on their part, Dad." Jake commented.

"Did they find it suspicious that you had all that money?" Jonathan asked.

Jake hesitated before answering. "Well, Dad. Trixie now knows the truth."

"The Long secret or the dragon secret?" Susan asked in worry.

"Long secret, Mom." Jake answered.

"Okay." Jonathan commented.

"Aren't you angry, Dad?" Jake asked in surprise.

"Jake, as far as I'm concerned, it's only a reason for concern if too many people find out." Jonathan explained. "If not for the whole dragon thing making it dangerous to attract fame in the human world, I'd have already publically introduced you, your sister and your mother into high society."

"Thank you, father." Jake was touched by his father's words.

"Only time will tell if we can trust her or not, young ones." Lao Shi stated. "Just in case, I'll have Fu brew a potion to make her forget."

Later on, Jake got himself fighting Huntsgirl again. Unlike the previous battle, this one ended with Jake falling unconscious in an alley. Huntsgirl would take that opportunity to slay Jake but she saw two skateboarders approaching and the Huntsclan rules said that avoid being seen by civilian humans not involved with the Magical World was the priority so she left.

The skateboarders turned out to be Trixie and Spud, who were shocked upon seeing a dragon falling off the sky since, until then, neither of them (especially Trixie) believed dragons to be real. Trixie used her yo-yo to open the dragon's mouth and find out he did breathe fire. Spud then lifted the dragon's tail and found out the mouth isn't the only extremity that dragon breathed fire from.

"Spud, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Trixie greedily asked.

"Yes!" Spud exclaimed. "Someone must warn my Mom her lasagna can fly."

"No, Spud!" Trixie felt like the Brain whenever Pinky failed to ponder what Brain was pondering. "We can sell this dragon to Rotwood. If he'd willing to pay five hundred for evidence of dragons' existence, imagine how much he'll pay for a real living dragon."

"Probably he won't be able to pay much since he's a middle school teacher." Spud suggested.

"Point taken." Trixie conceded and then they went to Rotwood's place.

"What do you hoodlums want?" Rotwood asked upon answering the door.

"Look at what we found, Professor Rotwood." Trixie gladly showed their dragon.

Rotwood was excited and looked at the dragon from several angles to be sure it wasn't a fraud. "How did you hoodlums get it!"

"It fell into an alley." Spud explained.

Rotwood figured out the dragon must have been knocked out during a fight given the circumstances of when he took that photograph. "Yes, Yes. Ze five hundred dollars are all yours!"

"Oh, no!" Trixie replied. "Five hundred dollars were for mere evidence of dragons. A living dragon warrants more money than that!"

"How much more do you want, hoodlums?" Rotwood asked with a frown.

A few minutes of haggling later, Trixie and Spud left the place with seven hundred and fifty dollars. Three hundred and seventy-five for each of them. They then went to Canal Street Electronics to share the good news with their best friend Jake Long.

"Young ones, Jake isn't here at the moment but you may wait for him here if you want to." Lao Shi explained.

"Mr. Luong, did Jake tell you about the reward Rotwood offered for proof that dragons are real?" Trixie happily asked.

"No." Lao Shi answered while being internally fearful for the conversations' destination.

"Well, Rotwood offered a five-hundred-dollar reward for this." Trixie explained.

"Young one, you're not saying you actually found evidence. Are you?" Lao Shi nervously asked. "Everybody knows dragons don't exist."

"I used to think the same a few hours ago but it changed when Spud and I found a real dragon." Trixie happily said. "Fortunately it was sleeping otherwise it could fly away or eat us before we could sell it to Rotwood."

"How could you?" Lao Shi asked in outrage and was so shocked Trixie and Spud were afraid he's having an attack.

"What's wrong, Mr. Luong?" Trixie asked. "Do you need some medicine?"

"Was it a red dragon?" Lao Shi desperately asked.

"How do you know that?" Spud asked.

"The dragon… Jake." Lao Shi tried to tell.

"The dragon ate Jake?" Spud sadly asked. "What a horrible way to die?"

"The dragon _is_ Jake!" Lao Shi angrily stated. "You and Trixie sold your best friend!"

"They didn't know, old man." Fu Dog told Lao Shi.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Trixie was shocked. "That dog talks!"

"One thing at each time, young one." Lao Shi replied. They then took a van and went to Rotwood's place. To Trixie's horror, it was Fu Dog and not Lao Shi at the wheel.

"Sir, shouldn't it be you to be driving?" Trixie asked.

"I don't have a license." Lao Shi explained.

"But the talking dog has." She sarcastically stated.

"It's a dog license." Fu replied.

In spite of this, they arrived unharmed (unless psychological damage counted) at their destination. "Professor Rotwood!" Trixie and Spud desperately shouted while banging at the door.

"You again?" Rotwood asked.

"Professor Rotwood, Sir, we made a mistake and need the dragon back." Trixie pleaded. "We'll even give you a total refund."

"Not a chance, hoodlums." Rotwood replied.

"Fine, I'll be honest!" Trixie confessed. "I know someone who'd pay a lot more for the dragon. You can become a millionaire!"

"Ze fame that comes vith being the one who proves magical creatures are real is more important that trivialities like money." Rotwood declared. "I'm taking zis dragon to ze Hoboken Science Institute and show it to ze press." He then shut the door at their faces.

As Rotwood drove towards the Hoboken Science Institute, Trixie, Spud, Fu and Lao Shi tried to follow him by van but Rotwood dropped oil to make them stop. Fortunately, Jake's rescuers had another idea. They went to the Hoboken Science Institute with a dragon costume. Once Trixie and Spud reached Jake's cell, he was happy at seeing them. "Trixie? Spud?" He then realized he's in his dragon form. "I mean, I'm a big and ferocious dragon. Aren't I?"

"Quit it, Jakey." Trixie said. "We know it's you."

"Wha?" Jake was shocked.

"No time to explain." Trixie replied. "Can't you burn your way out of this?"

"Rotwood was smart enough to fireproof the cage." Jake sadly said.

"That's why we brought you this." Spud replied while showing a dragon costume.

Later on, when Rotwood was about to show his "dragon" to the press, he got the shock of his life when, instead of a dragon, he found Jake and a costume. Rotwood ended up being arrested for abducting one of his students.

The next day, the good guys were at canal Street Electronics discussing the events. "So, the real reason you've kept it a secret that you're the son of Jonathan Long is that you're worried the attention it'd bring would make it too hard to hide the fact you're a dragon?" Spud asked.

"The main reason, at least." Jake explained. "There's also the fear of being abducted by kidnappers wanting ransom money."

"Well, it doesn't matter to us if you're a dragon, a billionaire…" Trixie commented.

"…or Mom's lasagna." Spud added.

"We're friends." Trixie said. "Friends for life. Friends for real."

After that, Trixie and Spud left and Fu and Lao Shi approached Jake. "Young dragon, I'm glad you're safe but now we must make them forget everything." Lao Shi stated. "I don't care if both of them know you're the son of Jonathan Long but they mustn't be allowed to know about the magical world. Can you really trust him?"

"As a matter of fact, Grandfather, I can."

Meanwhile, at jail, Rotwood was wondering if Jake Long was the dragon.

 **End chapter.**


	13. The Heist

**Chapter 13: The Heist**

Jake, Trixie and Spud were at Canal Street Electronics when Lao Shi and Fu Dog called them for a magical emergency. "Young ones, a local group of leprechauns had their pot of gold stolen." Lao Shi said.

"Huntsclan again?" Jake asked.

"Not this time, young dragon." Lao Shi stated. "The gold was stolen by troll henchmen working for Eli Excelsior Pandarus, the Wizard of Wall Street."

"Did he make his fortune at the stock market?" Trixie asked out of curiosity.

"No, kid." Fu explained. "He's a wizard who lives at Wall Street."

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Trixie screamed. "Sorry, I'm still getting used to it. I see the dog's lips moving, I hear the words coming out from his mouth, but I still can't accept the idea of a talking dog."

"But you are okay with one of your friends being a multi-millionaire dragon?" Fu replied.

"Let's focus on the case, shall we?" Jake asked so the arguing would stop.

Fu Dog then explained how Pandarus posed as a philanthropist friend of all living things and how Fu took advantage of it by having Pandarus pet him so he'd have a sample of Pandarus' hand print.

"Can those leprechauns lend us some four-leaf-clovers to give us luck?" Trixie suggested. "Not that they did much to prevent the theft in the first place, but…"

"Trixie, those clovers aren't the source of leprechaun luck." Jake solemnly stated. "Their gold is."

"Well said, kid." Fu added. "Without it, just look at these slides." He then showed images of misfortune befalling leprechauns. Jake and his friends were disgusted.

"So, what do we do, Jake?" Spud asked. "It's not like you can use your Dad's credentials to get the gold back. Can you?"

"Not at all, Spud." Jake explained. "As a member of the magical community, Eli Excelsior Pandarus knows about both sides of my heritage. He wouldn't mind socializing with the son of Jonathan Long but he would keep an eye on me to prevent me from recovering the gold."

"It could still be a useful distraction." Trixie suggested.

"No, young one." Lao Shi replied. "I don't mind the occasional help Jonathan offers but we mustn't let him get too close."

"So, what do we do?" Spud asked.

"Spud, you and Trixie have no need to help." Lao Shi replied. "It's not your fight."

"No way we're abandoning our friend." Trixie declared.

"Alright but the plan takes stealth." Fu said. "The walls have eyes."

"Don't you mean 'the walls have ears'?" Trixie asked.

"Not this time." Fu replied. "Pandarus' walls do have eyes."

"The wonders of magic." Jake muttered.

 **LINE BREAK – PANDARUS TOWERS**

Posing as a pair of musicians for Pandarus' party, Trixie and Spud tried to enter Pandarus Towers but the doormen weren't so easily fooled. Fortunately, while the guards were distracted with Jake's human friends, Jake and Fu got out of their cello case and snuck past the eyed walls until they reached the safe. Jake and Fu were careful enough to avoid touching the laser beams and Pandarus' previously-collected palm print allowed them to open the vault.

Eventually, they managed to take the pot of gold out of Pandarus Towers and the four heroes took it to Lao Shi's van. "Congratulations, young ones." He said.

"Old man, I bet you're glad Jake didn't erase their memories like you asked him to?" Fu asked.

"What?" Trixie and Spud asked in shock.

"I'm sorry you both had to learn this way." Lao Shi sadly stated and then glared at Fu. "Or at all. But the magical world is wary of letting non-magical humans know about it. The Dragon Council is likely to hold it against Jake at some point."

"The Dragon what?" Trixie asked.

"They're the dragons' ruling body, kid." Fu explained. "Jake depends on their approval to keep his title as the American Dragon."

"One trouble at each time, Fu." Jake replied. "Now we have a victory to celebrate."

 **End chapter.**


	14. Body Guard Duty

**Chapter 14: Body Guard Duty**

Fu Dog and his Grandmother were watching a Boulder Ball game at a stadium with "Closed for Renovations" signs as a way to distract humans albeit Fu stated that the place would need real renovations after the ogres finished the match. "Fu, I thought the American Dragon would be here watching this with you." She commented.

"I've invited him, Grandma, but the kid's afraid of waking up late for school." Fu explained.

"Didn't you tell him that, since they're playing under winter rules, the match will last only seventeen periods?" She asked.

"He still thought it'd be too long." Fu replied.

"Kids these days." She commented in disdain and then resumed watching the game.

As time passed, things started getting rough. "Come on, my Grandma hits harder than that and she's fourteen hundred years old."

She then whacked him. "I'm only thirteen hundred and ninety-two years old." She protested and then joined the fight.

"Go Grandma! Go Grandma!" Fu cheered. "Even I didn't expect that. The kid doesn't know what he's missing."

The next morning, Jake was skateboarding towards Millard Fillmore Middle School when he saw something unusual: security staff were preventing Professor Rotwood from entering school grounds. "Come on, Principal Derceto." Rotwood pleaded. "I've been set up!"

"You've been keeping one of our students locked away in a cage like he's a fire-breathing dragon, Rotwood." The Principal replied. "Several witnesses saw him there and you've already been warned you're supposed to stay away from the school until the appeal regarding your termination of employment is decided?"

"Ze school board only fired me because they're still upset over ze talent show misunderstanding." Rotwood argued.

"Either way, you're still not welcome here, Rotwood." The Principal stated. "Now leave before your victim becomes too afraid to enter." She then gestured to Jake. "You may enter, Jake Long. This horrible man won't hurt you."

"If you say so, Principal Derceto." Jake shrugged and entered. "Hi, Trixie. Hi, Spud." Jake greeted his best friends upon spotting them. "Hi, Rose." He added upon seeing her.

"Stay away from my girl, Long." Brad Morton threatened.

"I'm not yours, Brad." Rose replied.

"Says you, Roselicious." Brad seductively said.

"Ewwwww." She walked away in disgust.

Without a mythbiology teacher to stand in for Rotwood, the time that would be used for his lesson became free study periods. "Come on, Jakey." Trixie pleaded. "I know these are called 'free study' but the real name should be 'study-free' since none of us really needs to use them for studying."

"Trixie, I need to keep up with my studies lest my parents pull me back into homeschooling." Jake explained.

"Jake, I'm absolutely certain nobody other than you would use free study periods for actual studying." Spud commented.

"Jake, would you mind studying with me?" Rose suddenly asked.

"Of course the only other student with a record of homeschooling would be interested." Trixie snarked.

"Not at all, Rose." Jake replied with hears for eyes. "Anything in particular you want to study?"

"History?" Rose suggested.

"History of love, I presume." Trixie teased.

"What?" Spud was worried. "Is this an actual lesson? I never studied for that! What if I fail for real? Where do I get books on history of love?"

"Are you serious?" Rose asked Spud.

"No, I'm Arthur Spudinski but you may call me Spud." Spud explained. "Sirius is Harry Potter's Godfather."

"Believe me, Rosey." Trixie said. "He is."

After school was over that day, the students readied themselves to leave. "Goodbye, Rose." Jake said.

"Goodbye, Jake." Rose replied.

"Wanna hit the half-pipe with us, Jake?" Trixie asked.

"Can't do it." Jake answered. "I'm going to Gramps' shop to help."

"We're going with you!" Spud declared.

Jake and his friends arrived at Canal Street Electronics and found not only Fu Dog and Lao Shi but also a pair of red-haired twin girls. "Hi, kid." Fu said. "Do you recognize them?"

"The Oracle Twins?" Jake guessed, not remembering having ever met any other set of twin girls.

"Correct, young one." Lao Shi stated. "Sara and Kara are here because they need your help."

"With what, G?" Jake asked.

"Herbert the Goblin wants to capture the twins to force them to predict the Ogre Bowl results so he can win a lot of money with bets." Lao Shi explained.

"Using magical gifts for profits? How despicable!" Fu Dog commented in disgust and then showed the girls a racing schedule. "So, are you feeling anything in particular about any centaurs here?" He then noticed everyone glaring at him. "What?"

"It can't be too hard." Trixie commented. "You are oracles. Just predict when and where the next abduction attempt will take place and don't let it happen."

"It's not that easy." Sara happily said.

"We're not as powerful as our illustrious ancestor." Kara grumpily added. "We have no control to when our power activates and what it'll predict."

"The only constant is that I only predict bad news and my sister only predicts good news." Sara explained with glee.

"In that case, how come you're so happy?" Spud asked and then pointed at Kara. "And you so sad?"

"When one constantly predicts bad news, any good thing is reason for celebration!" Sara answered with joy.

"And all good surprises are spoiled by my ability to predict good news." Kara grunted.

"So, what's the plan?" Jake asked.

"They'll attend school with you and pass as your cousins from out of town, Jake." Lao Shi answered.

"From which parent's side?" Spud asked and everyone stared at him.

"There's no need to explain that detail, Spud." Jake explained.

"Congratulations, American Dragon." Kara muttered. "You'll have no cavities this year."

Jake was too shocked at the sudden change of subject to properly react.

"You'll learn a terrible truth about Rose." Sara said with a dreamy face.

"Which truth?" Jake asked in worry.

"I don't know, Jake." Sara happily answered. "I didn't see beyond what I've told you."

"Then what's the point of telling me that prediction?" Jake asked.

"Once one of us makes a prediction, we cannot avoid telling it to whoever is close enough to hear us." Kara explained. She looked bored as usual.

Jake, Trixie and Spud looked at one another. That would make it _way_ harder to keep a masquerade.

The next day, the five of them went to school. "Hi, Jake. Who're your new friends?" Rose asked while secretly worried.

"Hi, Rose. These are my cousins from out of town: Sara and Kara." Jake introduced them. "Cousins, this is Rose."

"Jake's girlfriend?" The oracles asked.

"Yes." She answered unknowingly making Jake happy.

"Your vision of the world will be shattered this year." Sara happily exclaimed.

"You'll get over it." Kara mumbled.

"Eh, sorry about that." Jake said with a guilty smile. "My cousins are a bit eccentric."

"You haven't met my uncle." Rose commented in reply, not knowing how wrong she was.

Unbeknownst to them, Sara and Kara weren't the only "new" students at Millard Fillmore Middle School. Two goblins posing as teenage girls were trying to reach the oracles and their acting was so bad it was surprising they managed to fool somebody.

During lunch, the only prediction that interrupted them was Sara predicting the approaching goblins. Jake and his friends quickly figured out the other two "new" students were goblins in disguise. The Oracle Twins and Team Dragon went outside so the goblins wouldn't harm the other students. Outside, Sara made a prediction about a dumpster full of stinky garbage and Jake, remembering how goblins hated that smell, lured them into it.

"Wow, nice thinking, Jake." Sara congratulated him.

"And congratulations for acing the next test as well, American Dragon." Kara added.

"Wait a minute!" Trixie asked. "Did you predict Jake acing the test?"

"Yes." Kara monotonously answered.

"Spud, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Trixie asked.

"Yes!" Spud exclaimed. "Ferris wheels are a rip off because, when we get off them, we're back where we started.

"Not even close, Spudinski." Trixie replied. "We could get the twins to predict the answers.

"That's cheating, Trix, and they don't have this kind of control over their power anyway." Jake replied.

"That's right, kid." Fu Dog added as he suddenly appeared.

"Fu?" Jake asked. "What're you doing here?"

"The old man wanted a progress report, kid." Fu explained and once again showed his racing forms. "The girls must need some sort of focus. What about now? Any predictions? Come on. I need to win some bets to be able to pay off Big Ernie."

Had Jake been any less mature, he'd try to misuse the oracles' power in a way that'd put them in trouble. Since that's not the case, the goblins needed a way to get them. "What about that blonde girl the American Dragon likes?" One of them asked.

"Oh, her hair is so marvelous." The other goblin answered, still in character. "I wonder what kind of shampoo she uses."

"Not that, you idiot!" The first goblin said. "We can use her as a hostage and trade her for the oracles."

"Good idea! She's just a regular human. She'll be totally defenseless."

The next day, the Ogre Bowl ended without any further troubles. As they walked away from the stadium, Fu Dog' cell phone rang. "It was a friend of mine, kids." He explained after answering the call. "He said those two goblins were found unconscious inside another dumpster."

"What happened to them?" Jake asked.

"I don't know." Fu commented. "My friend said the goblins looked scared and couldn't say anything other than 'Huntsgirl'."

"Huntsgirl?" Trixie asked in surprise. "Isn't she one of those evil ninjas trying to slay you?"

"Yes, Trixie." Jake answered.

"Why would they stop the goblins if the dragon slayers are evil?" Spud asked in confusion.

"The Huntsclan hates all magical creatures, Spud." Jake explained.

 **End chapter.**


	15. Shapeshifter

**Chapter 15: Shapeshifter**

Jake, Fu and Lao Shi were trying to capture a goblin named Ralph who was working with the Huntsclan regarding a magical object known as the Orb of Malorphus. As part of a plan to ambush Ralph, Jake was pretending to be a shoeshine boy and Lao Shi pretended to be a customer. "Kid, I know you don't want people knowing you're loaded but don't you think you're taking it too far?" Fu Dog teasingly asked.

"It's not time to joke about it." Jake complained. "We have a goblin to catch."

Because of goblins' keen sense of smell, it wasn't easy to get near them but the disguise worked and Ralph arrived near enough for capture. It still wasn't easy since the goblin put up a good fight but Jake still caught him. "Good work, kid." Fu commented. "Maybe you could buy some pixie schnitzels to celebrate."

"Nice try, Fu." Jake replied with a malicious smile. They then took Ralph with them to Canal Street Electronics.

"I have terrible news, young one." Lao Shi solemnly commented. "The Huntsclan is planning to sell the Orb of Malorphus to a goblin crime ring in Ohio."

"And what does Ralph have to do with it?" Jake asked.

"Ralph is supposed to deliver the orb to the crime ring and collect payment for the Huntsclan." Lao Shi answered.

"For a clan of people who hate magical creatures, they make odd associations." Jake commented.

"Their hatred is mostly focused on dragons, young one." Lao Shi explained.

"So, what do we do about the orb?" Jake asked.

"You will just go to school as usual while Fu Dog and I think of something." Lao Shi instructed his pupil/grandson.

Their conversation was interrupted by a Messenger Pixie showing up. "Registered letter for the American Dragon." The pixie announced and, after Jake signed the notice to confirm he received the letter, left.

Jake opened the letter and found two tickets and an envelope.

 _Dear Jake,_

 _If your girlfriend Rose is one of those girls who think Jaren MacArthur is cute, you can invite her to watch his next show with you. Good luck._

 _Signed,_

 _Your Dad_

Jake then put the tickets inside one of his pockets and went to school. There, he overheard Rose and her best friend Courtney agreeing on someone being cute. "Excuse me, Rose." Jake interrupted. "Do you have plans for tomorrow night?"

"Well, I hope to watch Jaren MacArthur's concert but I'm not sure if my Uncle will let me." Rose uneasily said.

"Rose, if he does, what about watching it with _me_?" Jake asked with a smile as he showed her his tickets.

Rose stared at the tickets in surprise. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She then recomposed herself. "Assuming my Uncle lets me, of course."

The cheerleaders then approached Jake. "If he doesn't, call me." Stacey Wintergrin said and then handed him a piece of paper with her phone number.

"No! Call me!" Stacey's lackeys Tracey and Lacey said in unison as they handed him similar pieces of paper.

"Et tu, Courtney?" Rose asked upon noticing her best friend among those giving Jake their phone numbers.

"Sorry, Rose." Courtney said. "You may be my best friend and skater boy here might be your boyfriend but Jaren MacArthur is worth it."

Jake took the phone numbers. "No promises here, girls." He said and mentally thanked his Dad for giving him the tickets. He then approached his best friends Trixie and Spud. "Hi, guys. What's wrong?" He asked upon noticing their sad faces.

"Stupid rich brats." Trixie mumbled.

"What did I do?" Jake asked.

"Not you, Jakey." Trixie clarified. "It's Brad and his friends."

"What did they do?" Jake asked in relief that his friends weren't resenting his family's wealth.

"They reserved the skate park for themselves." Spud answered.

"Are they planning a party?" Jake asked. "Is it someone's birthday?"

"If only." Trixie grumbled. "They just don't want anybody else having fun. Somebody should teach them a lesson."

"Do you mean like when Jake's Dad hired Tommy King to give him skateboarding hints?" Spud asked.

"He did what?" Trixie asked in shock. "That explains the earlier question. I remember now. Long Enterprises makes Sk8er-ade, doesn't it?"

"No, Long Enterprises just owns enough stocks of that company to secure a seat at the board of directors." Jake explained.

"Going for two the next week." Spud added.

"That detail has no relevance to our conversation and shouldn't be discussed with people not involved until all required deals are made, Spud." Jake reminded his friend.

"Anyway, are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Trixie asked.

"I think so, Trixie, but Tommy King is vacationing in France." Jake answered.

"Oh, right." Trixie acknowledged her idea's flaw.

"Wait a minute." Spud asked in confusion. "Were you thinking of Tommy King?"

"Yes." Trixie asked. "What were _you_ thinking?"

"I was thinking we would offer them soda in exchange for having our half pipe back or squirt sk8er-ade on them to retaliate." Spud explained.

"The second idea is tempting, Spudinski. I give you that." Trixie commented.

That afternoon, they went to the skate park and Brad stopped them. "Get out, losers." The bully demanded. "This place is only for cool kids."

"Just because you and your friends don't want anybody to see you choking, Morton." Jake teased.

"What did you say, Long?" Brad asked while grabbing Jake by the collar.

"I'm saying you're closing this place because you don't want anybody to show how better than you we are at skateboarding." Jake answered.

"You asked for it, Long." Brad declared and readied his fist.

"Go ahead, Brad." Jade challenged Brad. "Show everyone here that you need violence to keep me from outdoing you at skateboarding."

Not wanting his "Roselicious" to think of him as a coward, Brad accepted Jake's challenge. Jake, Trixie and Spud were the best skateboarders and, humiliated, Brad and his friends no longer hogged the skate park.

Jake then said goodbye to his friends and returned to Canal Street Electronics, where Lao Shi explained that he must get the Orb of Malorphus from the Huntsclan. "Grandfather, do you really think I'm ready to best the Huntsclan in battle?" Jake asked in concern.

"No, Jake." Lao Shi explained. "That's why you're going undercover as the goblin."

Jake laughed at the idea. "Nice one, G, but who'd fail to notice the difference?" He then remembered something he was told when he asked about dragon powers other than those he already had. "Are you finally teaching me how to shapeshift?"

"Not exactly, young one." Lao Shi answered. "Fu Dog will make a potion that'll enable you to use that power."

"Cool!" Jake exclaimed and then became worried about something. "Uh, should I have to worry about side effects?"

"Not at all, kid." Fu answered and then added. "Well, you won't be able to use any of your other dragon powers until the potion wears off but that's it, kid."

"And how long will the potion last?" Jake asked.

"Twenty-four hours per serving, Jake." Lao Shi explained.

Jake then saw Fu Dog preparing the potion. "Ugh, I don't even want to think at how to bottle belches." He commented. Jake eventually drank the potion and took Ralph's shape.

"Ralph is not that big through the hips." Ralph protested.

Upon advice from his grandfather, Jake spent the next hour learning to imitate Ralph's voice and avoided overusing his new shapeshifting power. Jake eventually met the Huntsmaster. "Huntsman?"

"We meet again, goblin." The Huntsmaster replied.

"Now, where's the orb?" Jake asked.

"About that, there's been a change of plans." The Huntsmaster replied as he pointed his Huntstaff at Jake, who feared for his life until the Huntstaff produced a holographic image. "I received this message from my supplier." The Huntsmaster explained. "It seems the Orb of Malorphus has been temporarily held up."

"What?" Jake asked in outrage. There was no need to fake it. "What now?"

"We'll meet at the troll bridge tomorrow night at sundown, goblin." The Huntsmaster said. "We will have the orb then." He and the other slayers teleported themselves out without saying anything else. Fu and Lao Shi then came out of their hiding spots. "There was a delay." Jake explained. "We'll meet again next sundown at troll bridge."

The next night, Jake did get the Orb of Malorphus and took it with him without the Huntsclan suspecting anything. "Congratulations, young one." Lao Shi said.

"Thank you, Grandpa." Jake replied. He and Rose later met at Jaren MacArthur's concert.

 **End chapter.**


	16. Act 4, Scene 15

**Chapter 16: Act 4, Scene 15**

Jake Long, Lao Shi and Fu Dog were fighting the Huntsman and the Huntsgirl at a cargo ship over a magical scarab beetle. Right after Jake hit the two villains into the water, Lao Shi grabbed the beetle from a crate with land and some dead flowers. "Grandfather, shouldn't the beetle have made these dead flowers…" The flowers were then revived. "Never mind."

The next morning, Jake was ready to audition for the part of Anthony for a school play. "Jakey, if you really want to spend more time with homegirl, why don't you just ask her out on another date?" Trixie asked her friend.

"The drama teacher won't let her have enough time for this until the play is over and I think it's good that I try some new school activity." Jake explained.

"If you need help with your lines, count on me, Jake." Spud offered.

"Thanks, Spud." Jake replied.

At the audition set, they're surprised that Brad Morton was also auditioning. "Brad, since when are you interested in drama?" Jake asked.

"Ever since my Roselicious was set to play Cleopatra." Brad declared. "I'll not only get to kiss her but also make you pay for humiliating me at the skate park. The kiss means more, of course."

"Over my dead body." Jake boasted.

"Don't tempt me. Long." Brad demanded as he poked Jake until the drama teacher called him. "Brad Morton to the stage."

"Kiss me, Cleopalicious." Brad told Rose.

"Next." The drama teacher called. Jake went on and pulled a better performance.

"It's my pleasure to announce that Jake Long will play Anthony and Arthur Spudinski will be his substitute." The drama teacher announced.

"Yeah!" Jake exclaimed in triumph.

"Congratulations, Jakey." Trixie added.

"Ditto." Spud asked. "Why did I call you a Pokémon name?"

Jake then approached Rose. "So, where do we rehearse?"

"What about your place?" She suggested.

"I live at my Grandfather's shop, Rose." Jake reminded her. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, Jake." Rose answered and then set a meeting hour.

Jake eventually went back to Canal Street Electronics to inform Lao Shi of the news. "Terrible idea, Jake." Jake's Grandfather commented. "The shop's private area isn't meant for humans who don't know about the Magical World. Especially with the magic beetle nearby."

"Is it still here?" Jake asked in confusion. "I thought you'd already sent it to the Dragon Council for safekeeping."

"They still don't have a safe place for it, young dragon." Lao Shi explained. "Until they do, we must keep it here."

"Can't we just send it to Mom and Dad for a while?" Jake suggested.

"Transporting it mustn't be taken so casually as we did with the Chalice of Tharanoushis and, no matter how grateful I am for your father's help whenever we need it, I am wary of getting him further involved." Lao Shi answered.

Later on, Rose arrived and they started their rehearsal but something was going wrong. "Jake, we can't feel the characters." Rose commented. "Cleopatra and Anthony are enemies in love and we don't have the 'enemy' part.

"Do you mean like knights and dragons?" Jake jokingly asked albeit he wouldn't expect Rose to understand since he didn't know she's a slayer.

"Hehehehe. Like a dragon would understand love." Rose commented.

"Well, there's no way to tell since dragons don't exist." Jake replied out of a desire to end the topic.

"True that, Jake." Rose lied as she remembered that, as far as she knew, she was talking to a human who didn't believe in the existence of magical creatures. "So, let's recite our lines again." She suggested.

Rose and Jake eventually tried to give the so awaited kiss but neither of them felt ready for this. "What about we kiss each other on the cheek?" Jake meekly suggested.

"Okay, Jake." Rose agreed and they kissed.

After Rose left, Jake went to his bedroom to check upon the beetle. "Phew." Jake was glad to see it remained safe.

"That was close, kid." Fu commented. "Your girlfriend would've been scared if she saw the beetle."

"Or if she heard a talking dog." Jake replied. "Even Trixie was freaked out at first."

The next day, Jake was approached by several students asking him about the kiss with Rose. "Sorry, guys. A gentleman never tells."

"Especially when there's nothing to tell, Long." Brad teased.

"Nice try, Brad, but I'm still not telling." Jake replied.

"Like there's a chance my Roselicious would kiss a loser like you." Brad teased.

"I'm not yours, Brad." Rose replied and then approached Jake with a suggestive smile. She surprised everyone, Jake included, by kissing him. "Now you don't need to tell, Jake." She said and then left.

"Brad, I owe you big time." Jake commented. Brad took it for teasing but Jake was too happy with the kiss to think about it.

 **End chapter.**


	17. Dragon Summit

**Chapter 17: Dragon Summit**

"Are you ready for your first trip to the Isle of Draco, Jake?" Lao Shi asked.

"Yes, G." Jake said as he produced a paper bag. "I'm even taking barf bags albeit I don't understand why Dad said we'd need them."

"Because your father has a weak stomach." Lao Shi bluntly stated.

"He's not the only one, old man." Fu Dog commented while thinking of his own experiences with the magic elevator.

The three of them then went to a train station where they took a magical elevator to the Isle of Draco. "Now I understand why Dad told me to take barf bags with me whenever I came here." Jake commented.

"I'm sorry for not being the one who thought about them." Fu commented. "I could have made a fortune selling those. On a second thought," He then picked a tape recorder from his wrinkles. "Memo to self: buy barf bags to resell them to magical elevator users."

"Fu!" Lao Shi scolded him.

"What?" Fu asked. "You don't think the kid's other Grandpa became what he was by not seizing opportunities, do you?"

"Fu, we're not here for money." Lao Shi reminded his animal companion. "We're here because it's finally time for Jake to be evaluated by the World Dragon Council."

"And it's an important evaluation since I need their approval to keep Gramps as my dragon master." Jake stated.

"Precisely, young one." Lao Shi stated. "Who knows who you'll be assigned to if you fail."

"I thought it was clear I'd be sent to Sun Park." Jake commented.

"Jake, while that was the original idea, the Dragon Council has been considering assigning your sister to her." Lao Shi explained. "Now let's meet the Dragon Council."

"Why, why." A boy with blond hair approached them. "The American Loaded Dragon. I expected you to show up wearing some prep school uniform, mate."

"Did I do something to offend you?" Jake asked with a frown.

"Don't mind him, kid." Fu advised Jake. "He's Fred Nerk, the Australian Dragon. He's the first dragon to be born in Australia. The fame it used to bring him practically vanished when you became the American Dragon. He just resents you."

Jake, Lao Shi and Fu then went to the temple's entrance, where the Dragon Council was waiting for them. "Luong Lao Shi, it's good to see you again." A man in African clothes said and then looked at Jake. "And this must be the American Dragon. I am Councillor Andam, the African Dragon. I'm pleased to meet you."

"I'm pleased to meet all of you as well." Jake politely replied. Looking around, he noticed that one of the Dragon Council members didn't look happy to meet him.

"Honestly, Councillor Andam, it's still too soon to see if it's really a pleasure to meet Dragon Long." The woman what Jake noticed as not being pleased to meet him commented. "I have my doubts about him."

"Give the boy a chance, Councillor Chang." A dragon with white hair and beard and light blue clothes stated. They then went to the council room.

"American Dragon, for the most part, we're pleased with your dragon master's report." The white-haired dragon commented.

"Thank you, Councillor Kulde." Lao Shi humbly replied.

"However, it all changed when he refused to erase the memories of the two humans who discovered his identity." Councillor Chang added. "I should have known better than that to hope he'd be a good dragon in spite of having a human father."

"Hey!" Jake protested. "Don't insult my Dad!"

"Jake!" His grandfather scolded him and then addressed the Dragon Council. "I apologize for my grandson's rudeness."

"Apology accepted, Lao Shi." Councillor Andam replied. "Now, it's time to take the tests. Judgement in Fire, Wisdom in Battle, and Courage in Flight. You know what's at stake."

"My grandson and I know the importance of the tests, Councillor Andam." Lao Shi replied.

"But don't worry, American Dragon." Councillor Chang falsely reassured Jake. "I'll make sure you'll get a good dragon master after you fail."

"Don't you mean _'if'_ he fails, Councillor Chang?" Councillor Kulde asked.

"If we're going to observe formalities…" Councillor Chang dismissively replied.

After that meeting, Lao Shi gave Jake a tour of the island. "The thirteen biggest threats to the Magical World." Jake said upon seeing the thirteen statues in the room his grandfather took him into.

"Correct, young one." Lao Shi stated in approval.

Jake then stared at the Dark Dragon's statue. "And that's the main reason you're so adamant about being my dragon master in spite of it being against tradition to have dragons receiving training from relatives."

"Correct again, young one." Lao Shi sadly confirmed. "As the first dragon to ever defeat the Dark Dragon, I am worried he'll target my grandchildren for revenge."

"Can we start practicing now?" Jake asked.

Minutes later, Jake started the first test. He successfully managed to melt all ice statues representing magical threats and leave the other statues intact. "You pass." Councillor Kulde proudly stated.

"Beginner's luck." Councillor Chang commented in disdain.

"What's wrong with her?" Jake asked Fu.

"Don't mind her, kid." Fu replied. "She's just a sourpuss."

"I heard that!" Councillor Chang stated.

"I meant that in a good way." Fu meekly replied and then talked to Jake again. "She's the Dragon of Asia. She and the old man go way back when they were young."

"Unresolved love story?" Jake asked, suggesting it's the reason behind her bad mood.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Fu laughed at the idea. "Kid, don't ever bring it up again but, probably yes." He said the last two words in a matter-of-fact tone. "Now, what's the revenge plan against Fred Nerk?"

"None."

"Good." Fu commented. "Then we can… what?"

"Fu, we have more important things to worry about than a prank war." Jake firmly stated. "Talk to me about that after I win the second test. Then we can focus on personal issues."

"Deal." Fu happily replied and gave a thumbs up. Lao Shi then showed up and started training Jake for the test of Wisdom in Battle.

Meanwhile, Councillor Chang was in a dark cave for a secret meeting with… the Dark Dragon. "Master, the American Dragon passed the first test." She informed him.

"Good." The Dark Dragon commented. "This means he'll face the test of Courage in Flight regardless of how he fares with his Wisdom in Battle, right?"

"Yes, o Dark One." She humbly answered.

"Then I trust you know what to do, my loyal spy." The Dark Dragon commented.

"Yes, Master." She maliciously answered.

When she returned to watch the second test, she found out the African Dragon decided to pick brownies as Jake's opponents. The American Dragon eventually decided to use his fire-breathing on some dirt to make glitter that distracted the brownies, allowing him to win.

As the dragon in charge of managing the test of Courage in Flight, Councillor Chang told Jake the test was about an air race where Jake and a dragon of his choice must race through a course of her choice. "American Dragon, if you win, you pass my test. If your adversary wins, you fail." She explained. "Even if you have somehow passed the other two tests and therefor don't need to pass this one, I hope you take my test seriously."

"Yes, Councillor." Jake humbly obeyed.

"Good." She replied. "Now pick your opponent.

"I choose Fred Nerk." Jake said without hesitation.

During the race, Fred took the advantage but Jake managed to stay close. The race was interrupted when a shadow grabbed the Australian Dragon. After Fred Nerk was taken to a cave, Jake followed him and found the Dark Dragon. "Welcome, American Dragon." The Dark Dragon said.

"What do you want, Dork Dragon?" Jake defiantly asked.

"I want you to be my apprentice." The Dark Dragon answered. "We can take over the humanity so magical creatures will no longer have to live in hiding."

"And what happens to the humans?" Jake asked.

"They'll be our slaves, assuming we let them live." The Dark Dragon remorselessly answered.

"No way!" Jake replied. "My father's side of the family is human."

"You don't need them." He said. "The Dragons are the superior species."

Not wanting to join the world's only evil dragon, Jake fought him and not only rescued Fred Nerk but also took a nail from the Dark Dragon as a souvenir. Jake and Fred resumed their racing and the Australian Dragon won the race. "Good work, Dragon Nerk." The Dragon of Asia commented.

Jake then approached her and handed her the Dark Dragon's lost nail. "The Dark Dragon is back and tried to make me join him, Councillor." Jake explained.

"But the American Dragon refused and then he rescued me." Fred Nerk added.

All dragons there were horrified that the Dark Dragon was back. "Either way, American Dragon, you failed my test as I expected."

"But he still passed the other two and that's enough for him to keep his grandfather as his dragon master." The African Dragon stated.

After that, Jake said his goodbyes to Fred Nerk. "You're not that bad for a loaded brat, mate." The Australian Dragon commented and then hugged Jake. "Goodbye."

"Nice try, Nerk." Jake maliciously as he removed something from his back pocket, tossed it aside and it harmlessly exploded sideways.

"Smarter than I thought, mate." Fred commented and then something on _his_ back pocket exploded.

"You said it, 'mate'." Jake replied with a smile and left.

Back at Canal Street Electronics, Jake, Lao Shi and Fu were telling the other Longs about their adventure via magic mirror. "So, is everything okay now?" Jonathan asked.

"Almost everything." Lao Shi sadly answered. "I don't believe it was a mere coincidence that the Dark Dragon showed up during Jake's tests. I believe there's a dark spy within the Order of the Dragon."

"Aw, man." Jake moaned.

 **End chapter.**


	18. The Ski Trip

**Chapter 18: The Ski Trip**

At his office, billionaire Jonathan Long was making a phone call to the manager of a ski resort he recently bought.

" _Mr. Long, how may I help you?" The manager eagerly asked. He was talking to his boss, after all._

"Tomorrow is the day those students from Millard Fillmore Middle School arrive, right?" Jonathan asked.

" _Yes, Sir." The manager answered._

"I'm concerned about that new maintenance guy you hired to work at the ski lift." Jonathan commented.

" _Hans Rotwood?" The manager asked. "What's wrong with him?"_

"You know the reason he's no longer a school teacher, right?" Jonathan asked.

" _Mr. Long, I am aware of the fact he was fired for caging one of his students under the belief that said student was a dragon but don't worry." The manager answered. "But it's in the past and I told him to stay away from the students."_

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Jonathan asked.

" _I'd place my hands on fire for him, Mr. Long." The manager assured his boss._

"Would you place your _job_ on fire for him?" Jonathan asked with a frown.

" _No, Sir." The manager answered._

"You just did," Jonathan argued. "If he does anything to the students that cannot be justified by just doing his job, you _and_ he will be fired. Of course, if you're not willing to take any chances with your job, just fire Rotwood. He's still on his probationary period after all."

" _Don't worry, Mr. Long."_

"It's not _me_ who needs worrying. Goodbye." He said and then went home.

After he told his wife about his day, they made a mirror call to Jake. "What's with the sad expression, Jakers?" Jonathan asked. "Aren't you happy to see us?"

"I am, Dad." Jake replied. "It's just…"

"Girl trouble?" Jonathan guessed.

"Well, yes." Jade admitted.

"Did Rose find her glasses?" Haley teasingly asked.

"Ha. Ha." Jake replied. "Our date was interrupted because of her aerobics lesson."

"Again?" Susan asked. "Is she aiming to become a professional gymnast?"

"Mom, aside from that, dragon duties keep me from having more date opportunities. Do you think I should reveal my secret?" Jake asked.

"Of course you should, kid." Fu suggested. "No girl in their perfect mind would say no to a rich boyfriend."

"Fu, I think he meant the _other_ secret." Jonathan replied and then addressed Jake. "Didn't you, Jake?"

"Yes, Dad." Jake answered.

"Are you insane, kid?" Fu asked in exasperation. "She'll either think you're crazy or be afraid you'll harm her."

"Either way, Jake, I suggest you wait until after the ski trip because Rotwood is working there." Jonathan advised.

"What?" Jake asked in outrage. "What's he doing there?"

"Maintenance." Jonathan answered. "Jokes aside, did you expect him to remain unemployed until he somehow wormed his way back into his former teaching position?"

"Yes." Jake bluntly answered. "Why don't you fire him?"

"Without a reason to do so, it might call undue attention, Jake." Jonathan replied. "The resort's manager hired Rotwood knowing of his past. Such is the trouble with power delegation."

"I'll make note of that." Haley commented.

"Hopefully it's just an unhappy coincidence." Lao Shi suggested.

"I'm afraid not, Lao Shi." Jonathan replied. "That trip was already reserved even before Rotwood lost his employment at Millard Fillmore Middle School."

"We'll keep an eye at him, Dad." Jake reassured his family.

"And I'm going there for a surprise inspection as well so, remember not to refer to me as anything that indicates our kinship." Jonathan replied.

"Sure thing, Da… Mr. Long." Jake obeyed.

"See you tomorrow, boy with the same surname as mine." Jonathan joked back.

The next day, as the students boarded the bus to the resort, Brad tried make Rose sit next to him but Sun Park got in the way and Rose managed to sit next to her boyfriend Jake. "Thanks, Sun." Jake said.

"You're welcome, Jake." Sun replied with her usual smile. The journey to the resort was uneventful.

Meanwhile, at the resort, Rotwood was evaluating his options. Contrary to what some people were assuming, he was really letting his dragon obsession in the past. Working at the ski resort gave him a chance to locate and prove the existence of the yeti. Then, with the newfound respect he'd get from this, he'd be able to expose Jake Long as a dragon. "The past resurfaces." He noted to his log.

"Rotwood?" The manager interrupted him. "I hope you aren't going to bother the students with that sick obsession you have with dragons."

"No, Sir." Rotwood replied.

"Good, because I've put my job on the line for you." The manager explained. "The resort's owner says the both of us will be fired if you bother the students."

"You said there'd be no trouble from him." Rotwood commented in surprise.

"That was before Jonathan Long bought the place." The manager explained.

"Long?" For a brief moment, Rotwood wondered if it there was any sort of kinship between Jake and Jonathan but quickly dismissed the identical surnames as a coincidence. Jonathan Long was Caucasian and Jake Long was Chinese.

"Yes, Rotwood." The manager answered. "This resort is now a subsidiary of Long Enterprises. That's my big chance of being an executive of one of the biggest corporations in the planet so DON'T RUIN IT!"

"I vouldn't dream of it, Sir." Rotwood replied.

"Good. Now check the ski lift." The manager ordered.

While Rotwood was checking the ski lift as ordered, the bus was arriving. "How odd." Spud commented.

"What?" Trixie asked.

"That maintenance guy looks like Rotwood." Spud explained.

"That maintenance guy _is_ Rotwood." Jake replied. "I've heard he got a new job here. Hopefully it'll distract him from his obsession with dragons."

Several students voiced their agreement since they didn't believe in the existence of dragons. _'Poor Jake.' Rose thought. 'Completely oblivious to the magical dangers lurking around even after those goblins infiltrated at our school. Ever since then the Huntsmaster ordered me to keep an eye just in case the American Dragon was trying to figure out my identity. I hope the creature doesn't try to use Jake as a hostage.'_

"What about you, Rose?" Jake suddenly asked.

"What about me what, Jake?" Rose asked, not knowing what Jake was talking about.

"Do you also think Rotwood's obsession with dragons is insane?" Jake asked.

"Rotwood is nuts, no doubt about that, Jake." Rose gave a half-truth. She knew dragons were real but she agreed that Rotwood was crazy.

"I only hope he doesn't ruin my dating chances." Spud commented.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Spud?" Jake asked.

"Not yet." Spud answered and then expressed his hopes of dating the ski lift. Everyone was weirded out.

"So, how about you and I ride Spud's girlfriend together, Rose?" Jake suggested.

The more Rose would like to enjoy the ride with Jake, she had a mission as the Huntsgirl. She had to capture the yeti. "I'm sorry, Jake. I'd like to practice some skiing by myself first." _'Hopefully I'll catch the yeti during my first 'practice'.'_

"Okay, Rose." Jake sadly replied.

"Roselicious, I'll gladly teach you." Brad volunteered.

"Brad, which part of 'by myself' you didn't understand?" Rose asked a little irritated. First, her Huntsgirl duties got in the way of her love life and now that.

When they arrived at the resort, the manager showed up to welcome them. "Welcome, Millard Fillmore Middle School." He said. "I am the manager of this resort."

"I am Sun Park and I'm in charge of watching over the students." Sun Park introduced herself. "Should I be concerned about Hans Rotwood being here?"

"Don't worry, Ms. Park." The manager replied. "I'm sure he won't bother any of you."

"You'd better be." An unexpected voice stated. "M-M-M-Mr. Long?" The manager asked in shock.

"I hope you remember what I said about you trusting him." Jonathan said and then, without waiting for a reply, addressed Sun and the students. "Hello, for those of you who don't know me, I am Jonathan Long, C.E.O. of Long Enterprises and the new owner of this ski resort. If Hans Rotwood gives you any trouble, just warn me."

"Yes, Mr. Long." They replied together.

"Good." Jonathan stated. "Now, I'm going to my quarters."

After finishing with the ski lift, Rotwood returned to the last place where the yeti has been spotted in hopes of taking a photograph of it. By the time he found the creature, there were two other characters fighting for it: a red dragon and some girl wearing a ninja outfit. _'Could she be the person fighting Jake Long when I took the picture Spudinski mistook for his mother's lasagna?'_ Rotwood decided to just take pictures until the fight ended and the ninja and the yeti fled to separate ways.

After the students returned to their dorms, Sun Park went to see Jake and Spud. (As a girl, Trixie couldn't be roomed with boys) "Hi, Sun." Jake greeted her. "What's wrong?"

"I should be asking that." Sun answered. "The both of you seemed so worried upon returning from your skiing."

Jake sadly showed a ski pass. "Your ski pass?" Sun asked.

Jake and Spud showed theirs. "Huntsgirl's." Jake answered.

"What?" Sun was shocked. "But these passes are only issued for students!" She exclaimed upon inspecting the found pass. "It's a fact: one of the students is the Huntsgirl."

"What do we do?" Jake asked.

"Jake, you and Spud just act like you don't suspect anything while I investigate." Sun instructed the boys. "Tell Trixie as soon as the three of you are alone."

Knowing the Huntsgirl didn't suspect her, Sun Park took a wait-and-see approach and just kept going as usual until someone approached her about the missing pass. That someone turned out to be Rose. "Well, Rose, somebody found the pass and, not knowing who lost it, handed it to me. Here, take it back and be more careful next time." Sun advised Rose. "We can never tell the consequences of bad decisions."

As Rose left, Sun dropped her happy face and expressed sadness that such a nice girl turned out to be a slayer. She then went to Jake and his friends to relay the bad news. "NOOOOOOOO! You must be wrong!" Jake exclaimed in sadness. "Huntsgirl must be someone else. Even Trixie!"

"Hey!" Trixie protested.

"Dude, she has an alibi." Spud argued. "She was skateboarding with me back when Huntsgirl knocked you down that day Trixie and I… you know."

"Also, you and your Grandfather reported Huntsgirl as a blue-eyed blonde." Sun added.

"Okay, maybe it's not Trixie but Huntsgirl might wear a blonde wig to mislead us." Jake suggested.

"Face the facts, Jake." Spud told his friend. "Roses are red, violets are blue. Love is hard, 'cause your girlfriend wants to kill you."

That night, Jake fought Huntsgirl again and, this time, had her pinned. He removed her right glove, revealing the dragon-shaped birthmark he already knew Rose to have, forcing him to accept the truth. "Like it, dragon?" She teasingly asked. "It's a mark that shows it's my destiny to slay dragons."

Before anyone said anything else, a snowstorm released Huntsgirl and she was about to slay Jake when Sun Park (in dragon form) showed up and distracted Rose. Jake improvised a snowboard to escape with the yeti and Huntsgirl made up another one.

"With moves like these, you should try professional snowboarding." Jake suggested to Huntsgirl. He eventually escaped and reunited with his friends, who did their best to comfort him.

"To be fair, Jake, I would have accepted the possibility of the wig trick back when I had no clue to the fact Rose is the Huntsgirl." Sun commented.

"What happens now?" Jake asked. "I'm afraid of being near Rose but I don't think it's a good idea not to act like I still don't know her secret."

"You have a point, Jake." Sun replied. "Fortunately, there's no need to worry. While 'the Huntsgirl' wants to slay 'the American Dragon', 'Rose' doesn't mean to harm 'Jake'. Just act like you don't know anything while you and her are in your civilian selves until the Dragon Council manages to stop her."

"Do you think they'll tip the Feds?" Jake asked.

"Assuming Chang doesn't get her way." Sun theorized.

"Feds?" Trixie asked in confusion.

"Sometimes, the Huntsclan birthmark appear in people born to non-Huntsclan families." Jake sadly explained. "Whenever the Huntsclan gets word of these kids, they try to abduct them. Thanks to the human authorities, several born slayers are living their lives like humans who don't know magical creatures are real. There's a dragon in France who's friends with a marked slayer whose family saved her from being taken by the Huntsclan in the first place."

"You're not thinking Rose was taken from her real family, are you?" Spud asked.

"At this time, your guess is as good as mine." Jake explained. "If she was, we can't even be certain if her name is really Rose or if the Huntsclan changed it to make her harder to find for whoever is looking for her."

"We'll do our best, Jake." Sun comforted Jake.

In the next morning, Jonathan Long was discussing things with two employees who might lose their jobs. "You said Rotwood's dragon obsession was in the past." Jonathan told the manager.

"And it is, Mr. Long." The manager pleaded.

"Then how do you explain the fact Hoboken Science Institute called me to tell me that Rotwood claimed to see a dragon and a ninja girl fighting over a sasquatch?" Jonathan asked.

"Vat?" Rotwood was outraged as the inaccuracy. "Zat vas a yeti!"

"So you admit." Jonathan maliciously stated. He intentionally said 'sasquatch' instead of 'yeti' to trick Rotwood.

"It wasn't my fault and Rotwood didn't bother any students, Mr. Long!" The manager desperately pleaded.

"All right, you rule lawyer, you know what to do to keep your job." Jonathan threatened.

"Hans Rotwood, you are FIRED for lying to me about your obsession with dragons being a thing from your past!" The manager declared.

At the bus, Jake let Rose sit next to him again. "Jake, I'm sorry we didn't get to spend much time together." She sadly said.

"There'll be other chances to date." Jake tried to comfort Rose while secretly fearing there wouldn't.

 **End chapter.**

 **Author's Note: The comment about a French dragon with a Huntsclan-marked friend is a reference to 'The Elemental Dragon Girl' by D.J. Scales.**

 **Author's Note 2: Jake's theory about a wig is an allusion to the Batman live-action series from the 1960's, where Barbara Gordon is a brunette who wears a red wig as Batgirl.**


	19. While Trixie and Spud Keep Shop

**Chapter 19: While Trixie and Spud Keep Shop**

Jake Long and his Grandfather/dragon master Luong Lao Shi had just arrived at the Isle of Draco. "Young one, don't you feel relaxed being at the Isle of Draco for a dragon retreat with our fellow dragons?" Lao Shi asked Jake.

"My only feeling right now is relief over not losing my lunch, G." Jake commented.

"You'll get used to the elevators, Jake." Lao Shi replied.

"Welcome, Lao Shi." The Dragon of Asia greeted him and then turned her attention to Jake. "American Dragon, I hope you've already dumped that slayer. The longer you stall it, the bigger the chances of her finding out your identity are."

"Councillor, Rose is too beautiful and kind to be easily dumped." Jake replied and then noticed Chang staring at him. "Without attracting undue attention."

"Rose?" Chang asked with a frown. "You dare refer to that slayer by her name? American Dragon, she's _Huntsgirl_! She's an enemy of our people! You should never use her name outside the presence of humans who don't know about the Magical World."

"Pardon me, Councillor Chang, but I believe you are being too harsh." Lao Shi intervened.

"Of course _you_ would think like that, Lao Shi." She replied in disdain. "Considering your… never mind."

"So, did the Dragon Council evaluate our request to rescue Rose, Councillor?" Jake respectfully asked.

"Yes, we did, American Dragon." The African Dragon replied as he showed up. "In normal cases, I'd agree with the idea of leaving anonymous tips to the human authorities but Huntsgirl works with the Number 4 threat to the Magical World."

"And what does that mean?" Jake asked in worry.

"It means we'll have to secure a way to ambush them during one of their known hunting habits, American Dragon." Chang answered. "Hopefully before the Great Equinox Hunt."

"But that's for another day." Councillor Kulde, the European Dragon, replied as he showed up. "Please enjoy the retreat."

One trust exercise later, Jake was having some fresh air when he was approached by two dragon girls from China. Mei Ling and Ring. "Hello, American Dragon." They said.

"Mei Ling? Ring?" Jake asked. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine." Ring answered.

"Me too." Mei Ling added. "What about you?"

"I'm as well as a dragon can be upon finding out his girlfriend is a slayer." Jake sadly answered.

"Join the club." Mei Ling replied.

"What?" Jake asked in confusion.

"My boyfriend Pong also turned out to be a slayer." Mei Ling sadly explained.

Jake could tell she wasn't lying. "How can we be so unlucky?" He asked.

"At least Hanzo had the same luck as Mira." Ring commented.

"American Dragon?" They heard a new voice calling. The immediately recognized the new arrival as Camille Orlando Cooper, the Elemental Dragon Girl.

"Hi, Camille." Jake replied while the Chinese girls just waved and said 'hi'.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." Camille commented.

"So any hopes Rose and Pong could be rescued from the Huntsclan?" Jake asked. "Maybe then we can date without worry."

"Even if they turn out to have been abducted from their real families, they've been totally indoctrinated unlike my best friend Mira or other rescued Huntskids back in France." Camille explained. "There's not much of a chance they'll see the error of the dragon slaying ways."

"How I miss the days Brad Morton was my only worry regarding Rose." Jade sadly commented.

"Who?" Camille asked.

"A jerk jock who attends the same school Rose and I do." Jake answered. "He thinks he can do anything because his Dad gives him a huge allowance."

"Doesn't yours do the same for you?" Camille asked.

"Yeah but he and my Mom raised my sister and me better than that." Jake stated.

"Also, isn't Brad Morton's Dad a cop?" Camille asked. "I remember Mira telling me about them when she went to New York for her cop training."

"She went to New York for it?" Jake asked.

"New York, Los Angeles and Texas." Camille answered.

"As for your question, Brad doesn't bring up his father's job very often." Jake explained.

Lao Shi then approached Jake. "Young dragon, it's time for the next exercise." He then turned his attention to the dragon girls. "Camille, Mei Ling, Ring, I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation."

As Jake and Lao Shi were going to the exercise room, Chang interrupted them. "Lao Shi, I couldn't help but notice your animal companion isn't with you." She noticed. "Don't tell me you've left Fu Dog in charge after what happened last time."

"I left Trixie and Spud with him, Councillor." Lao Shi explained.

"You've entrusted two humans with no business knowing about the Magical World in charge of a magical shop?" Chang asked in outrage. "That's even worse than trusting Fu Dog and that's saying something." She then left.

"Grandfather, why does she hate humans so much?" Jake asked.

"I don't know her that well, Jake." Lao Shi explained.

After the next trust exercise, Jake met Fred Nerk. "You again, Nerk?" Jake asked in annoyance.

"And a g'day to you too, mate." Fred replied. "I've heard you're dating a slayer. Are you paying her to betray the Huntsclan?"

"How would I trust someone who'd turn traitor for mere money?" Jake asked.

"Excellent question, American Dragon." Councillor Andam, the Dragon of Africa, commented.

"I concur." Councillor Chang added. "It seems there's still hope for you if you won't trust slayers."

"Thank you." Jake reluctantly replied.

After goodbyes were exchanged, Jake and Lao Shi returned home, where they found it a mess. "What happened?" Jake asked while Lao Shi glared at Fu Dog.

 **End chapter.**

 **Author's Note: Camille and her best friend Mira are OCs created by D.J. Scales for "The Elemental Dragon Girl". Ring's boyfriend Hanzo was also an idea of D.J. Scales'.**

 **Author's Note 2: Mei Ling, her boyfriend and her sister are OCs of mine. They first appeared in "An Aztec Skull in Hong Kong", its sequel "Dragons and Onis" and its threequel "Demons of the Future".**


	20. The Halloween Bash

**Chapter 20: The Halloween Bash**

At the Isle of Draco, three Dragon Council members (the African Dragon, the European Dragon, and the Dragon of Asia to be specific) and Camille, the Elemental Dragon Girl were reviewing the latest surprise inspections the Dragon Council made. "There's only one dragon left to inspect." Councillor Kulde, the European Dragon, stated. "The American Dragon."

"First, he lets humans know his identity; then his girlfriend turns out to be a slayer." Councillor Chang, the Dragon of Asia, commented in disgust. "I wonder what he'll do to disappoint us this time."

The other dragons decided to ignore her. "We all know what to do if we meet her, right?" Councillor Andam, the African Dragon, asked.

Meanwhile, at Canal Street Electronics, Jake Long had finished sweeping the shop. "Somebody's a happy kid." Fu commented upon seeing Jake's expression. "I know you don't mind doing chores in spite of your Dad's money but I've never seen you this happy."

"Dad's taking my sister and me for trick-or-treating." Jake explained.

"Kid, aren't you too old for this?" Fu asked.

"Any family outings are welcome especially for non-dragon related issues, Fu." Jake argued. "And besides, I can always say I'm helping Dad to watch over my little sister."

"The joys of being young." Lao Shi commented. "What will you dress like, Jake?"

"Dad's surprising me but I hope it's a Superman costume." Jake hoped. "Is that a bird? Is that a plane? No, it's the American Superman! What about you, G?"

"I am going as myself, young one." Lao Shi answered. "I'm only going along for sake of family time."

"Okay." Jake uneasily replied.

A pirate and a princess then showed up. "Pull yarrrrr anchors, scurvy cur." The pirate ordered. "Long John Long is ready to sail."

' _And there is the goofy human I remember from the Eighties.' Lao Shi thought._ "Happy Halloween, Jonathan." He greeted his son-in-law.

"Happy Halloween, Lao Shi." Jonathan replied and then turned his attention to Jake and Fu. "Happy Halloween to you too, Jake and Fu."

"Where's my costume?" Jake eagerly asked and Jonathan showed an… astronaut costume. "Do you like it, son? It comes with the perfect excuse to cover your face so your secret will be safe even if somebody recognizes me. However, it's not a real astronaut suit so, if you have to go to the bathroom, do it now."

Haley couldn't help but giggle at the idea. "Greetings, commoners. I am Princess Haley of Long." She then broke character. "With this costume, I'll get more candy than everybody else and none of those stupid apples."

"Haley, an apple a day keeps the doctor away." Lao Shi told his granddaughter.

"If father didn't want any doctors around, he wouldn't pay for house calls, Grandfather." Haley argued. "Where's your costume?"

"The old man is too cheap to buy any, kid." Fu replied and Lao Shi glared at him.

"It's a good thing you like apples, Grandfather." Haley commented. She really wanted to talk like a Princess.

Meanwhile, the Huntsclan was also ready for a Halloween tradition. "Huntsmen and Huntswomen!" The Huntsmaster addressed his subordinates. "This is Halloween! The only time of the year the magical creatures feel it's safe to openly show up and hope we humans will mistake them for people in costumes. However, we also have an advantage: we can also hunt around in full Huntsclan garb and humans who don't know about us will simply assume we're people wearing ninja costumes. The only interruptions they'll ever give us are in form of people telling us how good or bad they think our "costumes" are. For those who never hunted during Halloween before, don't attack any potential prey until we or they strike first. Mistakes will only serve to disgrace us like it happened to Huntsgirl's former Mythbiology teacher. Did you understand me?"

"YES, HUNTSMASTER SIR!" They replied.

Jake's group arrived at a first house to ask for candy. "Trick or treat!" They said and then Jonathan added "Hand over yar goodies, you scurvy cur."

"Ooh, how cute." A woman commented.

"Oh, this?" Haley asked with a cute smile. "It's just something I threw together."

"Not you, Princess." She answered. "I'm talking about that little boy dressed like a wise old Chinese man." Lao Shi tried to explain that he's not in costume but she interrupted him by pouring candy into Lao Shi's bucket. She then looked at Jonathan. "Normally, I wouldn't give candy to adults but there's something about pirates and your good impersonation deserves a prize." She gave him a bonbon. "Here's some space candy for you, cadet." She gave Jake three caramels and then gave Haley an apple without saying anything.

"No fair." Haley sobbed. "I'm the only one who didn't get candy."

"Haleykins, it was only the first house." Jonathan tried to comfort his daughter. "There must be people who'll love a Princess."

"Next time, dress like a Disney Princess from the most recent movie ever released." Jake suggested.

"I have a better idea, Jake." Haley replied with a malicious smile.

Meanwhile, Camille and the Dragon Council arrived at New York and resumed their human forms. "So, what should I expect from the American Dragon and his sacred training space?" Camille asked.

"Knowing him, a complete mess." Chang commented. "I won't be surprised if the place isn't enough of a mess to make us wonder if we got the wrong address."

"Honestly, I'm a little concerned you don't show faith on him." Andam replied.

Meanwhile, Jake's family was heading towards another door. "Haley, I don't think it's a good idea." Jake commented upon seeing her new 'costume'. It's the same as before except that she's wearing her dragon face.

"If a princess won't impress people anymore, a dragon princess certainly will." Haley commented.

"Aren't you worried about the Dragon Council?" Jonathan asked.

"What they don't know doesn't hurt them or me." Haley commented.

"And Chang thinks badly of me." Jake replied. They then knocked on the door.

"Oh, you're magnificent!" A man exclaimed.

"Thank you." Haley replied.

"Uh… I was talking to the wise old Chinese man here, scaly face." He clarified as he gave Lao Shi nearly as much candy as the previous person. He then gave Jonathan a chocolate doubloon, Jake a chocolate bar with an "Astronaut Bob" on the wrapping, and Haley got another apple.

"Astronaut Bob?" Jonathan asked after they left that house. "I haven't heard of products with his name ever since my last business trip to Tap Water Springs. That guy must know somebody there."

"I realize Haley was right about the best costumes reaping the best candy." Lao Shi commented.

"Would you like to wear my helmet to see if people will like a princess astronaut?" Jake offered.

"You may wear my hat and become a pirate princess, Haley." Jonathan added.

"I have a better idea." Haley replied.

"Where have I heard that before?" Fu asked with a deadpan tone.

Meanwhile, Camille and the Dragon Council arrived at Canal Street Electronics and found an empty place. "Are we at the wrong place?" Andam asked.

"Master Luong and his pupil must be solving a magical emergency somewhere." Kulde suggested.

"Or merely trick-or-treating like some stupid humans." Chang suggested in disdain.

"What do we do?" Camille asked. "We can't just stand still while we wait for them. It might attract unwarranted attention."

"Good point, Dragon Cooper." Kulde replied.

Meanwhile, the Longs had just knocked at another door. Haley was so desperate for candy she did some tap dancing and then slid to her knees and blew a stream of fire. "Trick or treat."

"Wow!" The man at the door exclaimed. "That old bald man with beard is fantastic, little boy!" he then poured lots of candy at Lao Shi's basket, gave Jake and Jonathan some caramels, and gave Haley an apple. At that point, she didn't even bother to look.

Meanwhile, the Huntsclan kept looking for magical prey. "Master, aren't you worried that dragons might spot us first?" Huntsgirl asked her master.

"Huntsgirl, the only dragons that would make me reconsider our current strategy are the Dark Dragon, who hasn't been seen in decades, and the Elemental Dragon Girl, who lives in France." The Huntsmaster answered.

Eventually, Haley finally figured out how to make people give her candy. Since the Lao Shi 'costume' was so popular within the neighborhood, she decided to dress like him and the trick worked. "Who knew all I needed for a great costume was some cotton balls, a couple of marbles, and a hollowed-out cantaloupe?" She asked Lao Shi as she removed her mask.

Lao Shi was 'glad' Haley was finally getting his… er, so much candy. Unbeknownst to either of them, they were witnessed by several kids who, seeing how much candy their costumes got them, decided to dress like Lao Shi as well.

After a long time looking for Jake and Lao Shi, Camille was starting to give up. "Can't we postpone the surprise inspection?" She suggested.

"You spoke too soon, Dragon Cooper." Chang commented as she pointed somewhere. "There's Lao Shi." She said and then approached him. "Master Luong, why aren't you at your sacred training space?"

"Who's Master Luong?" 'Lao Shi' asked with a voice Chang never heard before.

"Who are you?" Chang asked.

The 'Lao Shi' boy removed his mask, shocking Chang. "I'm just a kid dressed like an old Chinese man for Halloween."

"Why would you dress like that?" Chang skeptically asked.

"Everyone's doing it!" The boy happily answered and showed the several 'Lao Shi' cosplayers. "It's the hottest costume going."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Chang commented. "Where's the original?"

"Legend says the first one was hanging around with a pirate, an astronaut and a Princess, albeit some say the Princess was a fire-breathing tap-dancing dragon." The boy explained.

' _So Haley turned out to be worse than her brother.' Chang thought with a frown._

"Chang, we're not the only ones trying to find a needle in a needlestack." Kulde commented as he saw the Huntsclan approaching another 'Lao Shi'.

A few seconds earlier, the Huntsmaster believed he found the American Dragon's dragon master. "So unprotected." He evilly commented. "He must have forgotten I know what his human form looks like." He then attacked 'Lao Shi'.

To the Huntsmaster's surprise, the old dragon screamed like a little girl. Then another 'Lao Shi' showed up. "Cool ninja gear." The boy exclaimed. "It all seems real."

The Huntsclan looked around and was just as astonished as the Dragon Council. _'Smart tactic, old dragon.' The Huntsmaster thought with respect for what he believed to be an enemy's strategy to mix with the crowd._

"Looking for us, Huntsclan?" Kulde asked the slayers. By then, the dragons were already on their dragon forms.

"The Elemental Dragon Girl?" The Huntsmaster asked in horror upon recognizing her. "Fire at her!"

But it was too late as Camille used her Elemental energy to unleash a burst that knocked down most slayers, Huntsgirl included. The Huntsmaster and the others who remained conscious were so scared they teleported away without trying to rescue their knocked down comrades. The explosion scared away the cosplayers and attracted the attention of the real Lao Shi and his family.

"What happened?" Lao Shi asked.

"We came here for a surprise inspection and instead caught some slayers." Andam answered.

Jake then took off his helmet. "Councillor Andam, is Rose hurt?"

"Not as much as she deserves, American Dragon." Chang replied with disdain.

"Are those dragons the Dragon Council?" Having never seen a Dragon Council member in dragon form before, Jonathan felt the need to ask.

"The one who said they came here for a surprise inspection is the African Dragon, the one who said Rose wasn't hurt as much as she deserves is the Dragon of Asia, the light blue dragon is the European Dragon, and the purple one with the gold markings isn't a Dragon Council member, Dad." Haley answered. "She's the Elemental Dragon Girl. No time for details right now."

"American Dragon, your inspection is postponed." Chang said and then turned her attention to Haley. "We'll have a conversation with you, fire-breathing tap-dancing Princess."

Haley knew she was in trouble.

Later on, at Canal Street Electronics, Haley and Lao Shi were counting their candy. Jonathan and Jake stopped because they got few candies. "One hundred and three, one hundred and four…" They counted until Lao Shi shifted his tail and knocked on the floor. Jake and Jonathan noticed it.

"Was that the door, Haley?" Lao Shi asked.

"Go check it, Jake." Jonathan ordered.

"Yes, father." Jake obeyed.

Lao Shi and Haley kept counting until it turned out the former had more. "I lost!" She sadly exclaimed.

"It's not about winning or losing, Haleykins." Jonathan commented. "It's about having candy and have so much you shouldn't be upset over people having more."

"Okay, Dad." Haley sadly commented.

"Now get to sleep." He told his daughter. "Your mother is picking us up next morning."

"You did it on purpose, Jonathan." Lao Shi accused his son-in-law after Haley left them alone.

"She had a lesson to learn." Jonathan commented. "Share some of your candy with the kids if you want but she has to know sometimes things don't go as planned. Just wait for a few days since she already has enough candy to last until Christmas."

"Point taken." Lao Shi commented.

 **End chapter.**

 **Author's Note: Astronaut Bob and the town of Tap Water Springs are from the Angela Anaconda cartoon series.**


	21. Reforming Rose

**Chapter 21: Reforming Rose**

A few days after that eventful Halloween, Jake Long, Luong Lao Shi, Haley Long and Fu Dog went to the Isle of Draco to report events from that day. The Dragon Council had five frowny faces. "Deliberately using your dragon form and fire-breathing in front of random humans to make them give you candy? What were you thinking?" Councillor Chang angrily asked.

"Uh, that they would dismiss it as an impressive special effect?" Haley meekly asked.

"Not so impressive if those apples are any sign…" Fu commented until he noticed the adult dragons glaring at him. "Uh, never mind."

"I didn't think you would mind, Councillors." Haley lied.

"Dragon Haley, if what you say is true, how do you explain this?" Councillor Andam asked while conjuring an image.

" _Aren't you worried about the Dragon Council?" Jonathan asked._

" _What they don't know doesn't hurt them or me." Haley commented._

"Do you have any idea of what's like getting no Halloween candy?" Haley tearfully asked.

"Candy is candy." Councillor Kulde answered with no sympathy. "You can always buy more later."

"Even your brother knew better than that and he's irresponsible enough to let humans know his identity." Chang added.

"Master Luong, until now, we were entertaining the possibility of making you a Dragon Master to _both_ the American Dragon and his sister." Andam commented. "However, after your failure to talk her off using her powers to entertain random humans, we decided to stick to the original plan to make Dragon Park her dragon master."

Lao Shi lowered his head in shame. "I understand, Councillors."

Sun Park then entered the Council Room. "Dragon Park, we expect you to do a better job with Haley Long than Luong Lao Shi did with her brother." Chang stated.

"I won't disappoint you, Councillors." Sun Park.

"Good." Kulde commented. "Dragon Haley, consider it your first and only warning. The next display of inappropriate behavior will likely result in a power suspension. And Master Luong, if you cannot keep your grandchildren on line, your career as a dragon master might be a short-lived one."

"Now that's settled, it's time to discuss the Huntsgirl known as Rose." Chang said with a face of disgust. (Partly because of how she felt about humans and partly because she's no beauty herself.) "She turned out to have been taken from her real family and, for once, the Huntsclan didn't even bother with changing her given name. Hers is really Rose."

Jake let a sigh of relief. "What do we do now, Councillor Chang?"

"We, and by that I mean you, your Dragon Master, the Elemental Dragon Girl and me, will interrogate the slayer to see if she's willing to renounce her Huntsclan ways." Chang declared. "We'll take our dragon forms."

Four transformations later, they went to the dungeons to see Huntsgirl. "Came here to gloat, American Dragon?" Huntsgirl asked with a frown.

"Slayer, If I had my way, you'd be rotting here forever or quickly executed for your crimes against the Magical World but the others in the Dragon Council take into consideration the fact you were abducted from your family as a baby." Chang replied with disdain.

"Nice try, dragon." Huntsgirl rebuffed. "You don't really expect me to fall for this, do you?"

"I don't personally care." Chang answered. "We can always ask that boyfriend of yours. Jake Long, I believe his name is."

For a while, Huntsgirl felt scared. "You'll be wasting your time, dragons. He has nothing to do with the Huntsclan."

"Then you won't mind whatever we do to him until we're convinced you're not lying to protect him, will you?" Chang maliciously asked.

Huntsgirl would rather lose her life than her pride to a dragon but that didn't mean her pride was more important to her than her beloved one's life. "No, please! Don't hurt Jake!" She pleaded. "He doesn't even know magical creatures are real!"

"Or so you say, Rose." Jake replied. "Do you really love that boy more than you hate dragons?"

"Yes, you filthy dragon." Huntsgirl angrily answered. Even she was surprised at how easy it was to answer that question.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Jake replied and then reverted to his human form. "Rose."

"You?" Rose asked in shock. "That's impossible! Dragons are evil! Jake is…"

"It's time to face the truth, Rose." Jake replied. "I know what's like. Believe me."

"How long have you known?" Rose asked while wondering if Jake ever loved her or if it was an act all along.

"I started suspecting when I found out it was you who lost the ski pass I found during that ski trip, Rose." Jake explained.

"Oh." Rose replied in acceptance of the possibility that it was what clued Jake. "But where did you dragons come up with the idea that I was taken from my family? Even if the Huntsclan lied to me about my parents having died back when I was a baby, and I'm not ready to accept that possibility, how would you know?"

The four dragons looked at each other and decided to let Camille be the one to tell. "A cousin of yours is the new Canadian Dragon, Rose." The Elemental Dragon Girl explained. "Her name is…"

"Don't tell her, Elemental Dragon Girl!" Chang commanded.

"Oh, yeah." Rose commented. "I remember hearing about her predecessor being slain by strigoi."

"Oh, so the Huntsclan's American branch knows about that?" Chang teasingly asked.

"The Huntsclan is a worldwide organization and a dragon's death is something a branch would inform others." Rose explained. "But you still didn't explain how you found out the Huntsclan took me from my family."

"Your cousin is so identical to you she could pass as your twin, and you do have a twin." Camille explained.

"Enough family talk." Chang replied and then zapped a magical beam at Rose's head.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

"A way to make sure your fellow slayers won't find you through dream charms, Huntsgirl." Chang explained.

"It's not like we don't trust you, Rose…" Jake said but Chang interrupted him.

"Speak for yourself, American Dragon."

"So, am I Canadian?" Rose asked. "Is that another thing the Huntsclan lied to me about?"

"No, Rose." Camille answered. "You and your sister only have Canadian relatives."

"You're kinda nice for one of the few dragons powerful enough to scare the Huntsclan into using special hunting tactics." Rose commented to Camille. "Then again, the only other dragon to do it is the Dark Dragon. When I showed worry about hunting in the open during Halloween, he said you and the Dark Dragon were the only ones who'd make him rethink his strategy but he wasn't worried because the Huntsclan hasn't had news of the Dark Dragon ever since the Seventies and you normally only appeared in Europe."

"Your time is up, Huntsgirl." Chang said as she took the other dragons away with her. "So, what happens now?" Jake asked.

"We'll wait to see how far we can trust her, American Dragon." She stated.

"Hopefully on time to see Miranda perform the tests." Jake commented.

"That's wishful thinking, American Dragon." Chang arrogantly dismissed his hopes. "Well, I have Dragon Council duties to attend to. The three of you may feel free to enjoy the rest of your stay but don't ever return to the slayer's cell without authorization."

"Moments like these make me suspect she's the traitor." Camille muttered.

"What?" Jake asked in surprise.

"The Oracle Twins predicted I'd find a horrible truth about one of my dragon masters and the Dark Dragon knew a secret known only to Councillor Chang, Councillor Kulde, Councillor Andam and me." Camille explained.

"My Grandfather already suspected there was a spy back when the Dark Dragon showed up for my tests." Jake replied. "I hate to think it was someone in the Dragon Council even if it's Chang."

"That goes double for me, Jake." Camille stated. "They are my dragon masters."

"Some pains must be lived with, young dragons." Lao Shi advised them.

 **End chapter.**


	22. Ring Around the Dragon

**Chapter 22: Ring Around the Dragon**

Once again, Jake Long was talking to his parents via magic mirror. "So, Jakers, what did Rose's "Uncle" tell the school to explain her no longer showing up to attend classes?" Jonathan Long asked.

"Well, he told them his boss had him transferred and she had to change schools because of that, Dad." Jake answered. "How's Haley?"

"She's sleeping right now, son." Susan explained. "And it wasn't easy to convince her not to overwork herself with extra study to make up for how the Dragon Council scolded her."

Suddenly they heard someone knocking on Canal Street Electronics' back door and Trixie and Spud excused themselves to answer from it. To their shock, the visitors were a pair of giants. "Uh, Jake? It's for you." Trixie hesitantly said.

One cut later, Jake, Trixie, Spud, Lao Shi and Fu were at the home of a giant's family. "So, your son Hobie ran away from home?" Jake asked for clarification.

"Yes, American Dragon." Hobie's mother said while crying. "We're so desperate."

"Kewl!" Spud exclaimed.

"Spud, how can this be cool?" Trixie asked.

"No, Trixie." Spud said while pointing at a poster. "Kewl! King Extreme Wrestling League. I've been a fan ever since I was a wee lad!"

"We never understood what our son likes about wrestling." Hobie's father commented. "Despite our size, we giants are peaceful."

"Sounds like a good place to start looking for him." Jake suggested. "Giant kids can easily be mistaken for adult humans by those who don't know magical creatures are real."

"Excellent suggestion, young dragon." Lao Shi replied.

After they said their goodbyes to the giant couple, the heroes left. "So, how come there's a giant colony in New York and the Human World doesn't know it?" Trixie asked.

"Oh, some road blocks here, some enchantments there…" Fu explained.

Upon arriving at K.E.W.L. to look for Hobie while Lao Shi returned to his electronics shop, Jake, Trixie, Spud and Fu found out that Hobie was fighting the defending champion. "Oh, sure." Spud commented upon realizing it. "I thought it was a coincidence Kewl's new rising star was named Hobie."

After Hobie's victory, Jake and his friends tried to talk him into leaving but King Hammer quickly intervened. "My champion is contract-bound to me and I'll never let my champion go for as long as I can help it." He declared.

That commented inspired Trixie. They later returned with Jake as Dragonfire (Jake's dragon form dressed like a wrestler), Trixie as Dragonfire's manager and Spud as Dragonfire's trainer. Using her sassiness, Trixie convinced King Hammer to let Jake enter the league and, should he defeat Hobie, Hobie would be out.

"I can't believe you got me into this." Jake commented.

"And I can't believe Mr. Long agreed to manufacture all that Dragonfire merchandise." Spud added. "Isn't he afraid you won't make enough money to pay for it all?"

"It was a consignment sale, Spud." Trixie explained. "I pay Papa Dog a percentage of what the buyers pay for the items and return what I don't sell."

"Oh." Spud replied and then asked. "Is that legal?"

"Well, I couldn't have signed the paperwork myself because I'm a minor, but my Grandma did it for me." Trixie explained.

"Wait a minute." Jake asked. "Didn't she find it suspicious."

"I told her it was for a project with school friends." She meekly explained. "What? It's not like I lied. I just didn't tell her it wasn't a _school_ project. What really worries me is the advice your Dad gave me when we talked through that magic mirror of yours."

 _ **Flashback begins.**_

" _Just remember, Ms. Carter." Jonathan told her. "If one of those giants tries to buy the Dragonfire clothes for something like giant-sized dolls, make it clear that you want American Dollars as payment. I don't like having to explain to my accountants why I accepted fish."_

 _ **Flashback ends.**_

"Giants use fish as their currency, Trixie." Jake explained.

"Do you mean fish _fish_ and not just some fish-themed currency like the one Plutarkians use in the Biker Mice from Mars cartoon?" Trixie asked in confusion.

"At least Dad's advice for you makes sense." Jake commented. "His advice to me will only make sense if I have to wrestle a real bear instead of a wrestler with a bear costume."

"If Dragonfire is a real dragon, who can say the bear-themed wrestler isn't a real bear?" Spud asked. Jake wasn't sure of how to answer.

As a newcomer, Jake a.k.a. Dragonfire wouldn't be allowed to fight the champion until he defeated several other wrestlers in the league. One by one, he kept an unbroken winning streak and Trixie was making a nice profit. Eventually, it was time for the finals. Before the fight, Jake made a final attempt to convince Hobie to return to the giants but the young giant still refused. Unfortunately, King Hammer overheard them and, after Jake left, showed up to ask Hobie about the giants.

As the final fight started, nobody at the arena even suspected that King Hammer and his thugs left to capture Hobie's fellow giants. Jake eventually won the championship.

"Hooray!" Trixie celebrated. "As soon as King Hammer gives him the championship belt, Dragonfire's merchandise will sell by double the price."

"Speaking of King Hammer, where's he?" Spud asked and he wasn't the only one wondering that.

"Where's King Hammer?" Jake asked. "He should be here right now."

"I don't know." Hobie told Jake. "The last time I saw him was when he asked me about the giants."

"You _told_ him?" Jake asked in horror. "He must be probably trying to recruit them into joining kewl."

"But the other giants won't agree." Hobie replied.

"He won't mind, Hobie." Jake explained. "We have to stop him!"

Upon arriving at the giant colony, Jake, Hobie, Trixie, Spud and Fu Dog saw the giants being forced into trucks. "Stop right now, King Hammer!" Jake threatened. "Or else…"

"Or else what, Dragonfire?" King Hammer maliciously asked.

"Or it'll likely be just a matter of time until the giants decide they can stomp on you." Jake answered. "And, by you, I mean you and the thugs as well. Give up while they're still peaceful."

King Hammer actually took some time to think it over. "A valid concern, I admit. However, it's nothing some electric cattle prods cannot solve. Attack!"

Jake and his friends fought bravely and he actually found out his father's advice turned out to be useful in spite of the lack of any real bears. The giants eventually learned to stand up for themselves. King Hammer and his thugs were eventually driven away.

"It's so unfair!" Trixie lamented. "Dragonfire won the fight but I cannot sell his stuff." At that point, a giant with a business card of a toy company wanted to buy the Dragonfire shirts for a new line of dolls. "Sir, I only take American Dollars as payment." Trixie stated upon remembering Mr. Long's advice.

"No deal." The giant replied to her dismay.

At the next school day, Trixie still had a sad face. "Don't be like that, Trixie." Spud told her. "Don't you still have your share of the profits?"

"My Mom put everything into my college fund." Trixie told her friends. "Nothing could be worse!"

Brad then showed up wearing a shirt with 'I watched Dragonfire at the K.E.W.L. finals and I all got was this lousy shirt' written on it. "Where did you get that?" Trixie asked.

"I've bought it on L-Bay, losers." Brad bragged. "You'd better buy yours soon before they run out of them." He said and then left.

"I was robbed." Trixie muttered and then noticed Spud working on his Long Enterprises laptop.

"What?" Spud asked while Trixie glared at him. "What? You heard what he said."

"Didn't you already buy one from me?" Trixie asked.

"Your point?" Spud asked and Trixie face palmed.

 **End chapter.**


	23. Eye of the Beholder

**Chapter 23: Eye of the Beholder**

"Come on, kid." Fu Dog whined. "That TV antenna won't fix itself."

"What's the big deal about that, Fu?" Jake asked as he finished fixing the antenna. "You never cared before."

"It's the Miss Magical World pageant, kid." Fu happily explained as he finally had a clear picture. "Now there's some fine-looking lassies!" He exclaimed.

"Fu, I may be a magical creature but I believe fine-looking lassies shouldn't have more than one head." Jake commented.

"Kid, you're blocking my view." Fu complained.

"Big women, big dreams!" The TV host announced. "Who will Mr. Pandarus choose?" He asked while Pandarus was examining the contestants.

"Eli! Eli! Eli! Eli!" Fu cheered.

"Wait." Jake asked. "Is that Eli Excelsior Pandarus, the same one who stole gold from leprechauns?"

"Yeah, he's sponsoring the pageant, holding it on his private island." Fu explained.

"He must be up to something." Jake suspected.

"Kid, with your Dad being who he is, you should be no stranger to rich people sponsoring big events for publicity." Fu commented. "Besides, the guy who organized the first magical beauty pageant can't be all bad."

"Think again, genius." Kara Oracle replied as she and her twin sister Sara showed up.

"Hey, the Oracle twins!" Jake exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"Pandarus is indeed up to something as you expect, Jake." Sara happily said. "Something unspeakably horrible."

Lao Shi then showed up. "Fu Dog! Have you been messing with the antenna again?"

"No way, Lao Shi." Fu replied as he tried to kick Jake away but the American Dragon blocked it. "Nice try, Fu." Jake said.

"So, did either of you predict anything specific?" Jake asked the girls. He already knew they couldn't choose what to predict.

"No, Jake." Kara answered. "We just know something bad is gonna happen but we don't know what. It's not an exact science."

"Whoa, look at those heels. She's gonna have a tough time running for her life in those." Sara commented.

"Enough!" Lao Shi exclaimed. "We must go to Pandarus Island."

"But how?" Jake asked. "He won't allow anyone in there other than contestants and their helpers." He then looked at the Oracle twins.

"Not a chance." Kara said and crossed her arms.

"Don't worry, kid." Fu reassured his friend. "I know a friend in Magus Bazaar."

"And I might know of two other girls willing to do their part, assuming they're not too busy with other magical emergencies." Lao Shi added.

"Fu, for your information, event sponsors usually want to promote products several people buy and the only reason these products wouldn't be mentioned in the event is that they'd have tobacco and, the last time I checked, Pandarus doesn't work with that." Jake told Fu.

 **LINE BREAK**

Later on, Jake was at some harbor waiting for Lao Shi, Fu Dog and whoever they were planning to enter into the pageant. Fu was the first one to show up. "Kid, remember Ve-Ve-Ve-Veronica?" He asked.

"The girl with a spider-like lower body, right?" Jake asked.

"Yes, American Dragon." Veronica answered while walking away from a crate, revealing her spider legs.

"Nice to see you again, Veronica." Lao Shi politely said as he showed up along with Mira Black and Camille Cooper.

"Mira! Camille!" Jake exclaimed. "Weren't you too busy with some demon portals? By the way, did you have time to enjoy the baseball game?"

"No, we didn't." Mira answered.

"Jealous because your Dad arranged the dugout seats but didn't invite you?" Fu teasingly asked.

"I understand it was for a magical emergency and I was busy with Hobie the Giant, Fu." Jake replied.

"Back to the trouble in question, please." Lao Shi sternly stated. "Veronica will enter the pageant as Miss Magical New York City and the Elemental Dragon Girl will enter as Miss Magical Paris."

"What about me?" Mira asked.

"We can't have two Miss Magical Paris and you can pass as Camille's stylist." Lao Shi explained. "Jake, Fu and I will be Veronica's."

"Do we have to take Fu?" Jake asked with worry. "What if he does something to offend the contestants?"

"Hey!" Fu protested.

"Would you rather leave him in charge of the shop?" Lao Shi asked.

"Point taken, Grandfather." Jake sadly replied.

They then went to Pandarus Island. "Pandarus reminds me of Stefano." Camille commented.

"Who?" Jake asked.

"A wealthy wizard from Italy and my boyfriend Marco's Uncle." She explained. "Take away all the evil and rudeness and you'd never notice the difference."

Fu was proving Jake right. "Yo, Cerberus Lady, would you like three dozen dog biscuits?"

"Get lost, creep." She replied.

Someone approached Veronica. "Miss, you'd better keep your helpers under control or you'll be disqualified for disturbing the other contestants."

"Yes, Sir." Veronica apologized.

Veronica eventually introduced herself to the audience but tripped on her legs and was too injured to continue. Pandarus reassured her and her team she'd have all medical assistance she needed… _outside_ the island. Not wanting to leave the island with Veronica, Jake, Lao Shi and Fu joined Camille's.

"Look at that, Monty." Pandarus commented to Monty Hall. "As soon as she's out of the game, her team joined another contestant. They're smart."

"I certainly hope Miss Magical Paris does a better job keeping that dog in line than Miss Magical New York City did." Monty commented.

"What for?" Pandarus dismissively asked. "Those girls should have known something like that would happen when they enter pageants."

The contestants started readying themselves for the pageant. Suddenly, one of them noticed something about Mira. "Is that just me, or does that Mira girl who works with Miss Magical Paris have a Huntsclan birthmark?"

"Yes, she does." Another contestant asked. "What's a slayer doing here?"

"I've heard of her." A cyclops girl commented. "The Huntsclan failed to recruit her."

"It's still a risk." The Cerberus Lady replied and then addressed Camille. "Miss Magical Paris, aren't you afraid she'll slay you?"

"I'm not worried at all." Camille replied.

"We should tell Mr. Pandarus to do something about her." Someone suggested.

"Don't mind her, Mira." Jake told her. "She's just wanting to diminish our chances of winning."

Before anyone had a chance to reply, Pandarus and an ogre showed up. "I just wanted to wish good luck before the finals." He said.

"Mr. Pandarus, one of Miss Magical Paris' stylists is…" The Cerberus Lady tried to report Mira but was interrupted.

"So good some people see her as Miss Magical Paris having an unfair advantage." Jake intervened.

"Beauty has no price, Cerberus Lady." Pandarus said. "It's not her fault you didn't think of bringing professional help." He said and then left with the ogre.

"Definitely not Stefano." Mira whispered to Camille.

That night, Jake, Fu, Lao Shi and Mira tried to spy around to find out what Pandarus is up to. They eventually managed to eavesdrop on a conversation between Pandarus and Monty. "Is everything ready?"

"The secret altar is under the stage just like you asked." Monty answered.

"Excellent." Pandarus commented and stated how he'd become the most powerful wizard in the land.

After Pandarus and Monty left the heroes alone, they went to the aforementioned altar and looked around for clues. "Grandpa, look." Jake called as he found some ancient writing. Lao Shi recognized it as the Prophecy of Koolubius, which stated that 'he who weds the fairest creature of them all at the stroke of midnight, on the day the planets align, shall become the mightiest wizard in the land'.

"Really?" Jake skeptically asked. "All of this because a prophecy says he can become the most powerful by marrying the fairest one during specific circumstances? He's crazy. It might as well be some fortune cookie prophecy like 'Danger looms in your future'."

"Regardless of the prophecy's true power, we must stop Pandarus." Lao Shi said and they agreed.

"Easier said than done, old man." Pandarus said as he and some ogres appeared. The dragons and the ogres fought to a standstill. Pandarus tried to shoot a sphinx hair net but Mira grabbed him. "Aren't you a dragon like the others?" Pandarus asked as he noticed the net didn't harm her.

"What I am is the key to your defeat." Mira bragged.

"A mere damsel like you?" Pandarus asked. "Impossible!"

"Mister, you need a serious attitude adjustment." She commented.

During the next day, the contestants were waiting for Pandarus to show up so the finals could start. Instead of him, two dragons showed up. "I'm terribly sorry for interrupting, ladies, but Eli Excelsior Pandarus started this pageant as a way to find and marry the fairest one so a prophecy would make him the mightiest wizard." Lao Shi told them.

"But what if whoever wins doesn't want to marry him?" Iris the Cyclops asked.

"He doesn't care if the winner wants." Jake explained.

"Thanks for warning us, American Dragon." Camille replied.

"That's the American Dragon?" Cerberus Lady warned. "Thanks for warning us about Pandarus but there's a dragon slayer in the island."

"Don't worry about Mira." Jake reassured her. "She has the birthmark but she's not in the Huntsclan. You may ask the Elemental Dragon Girl here."

" _You're_ the Elemental Dragon Girl?" Another contestant asked in surprise.

"Yes." Camille answered. "The American Dragon's Dragon Master asked for my help because a pair of oracles predicted Pandarus was up to something. Now that his plot has been exposed, I withdraw from the contest." She said and then threw away her contestant number.

The other girls did the same and the dragons returned to Mira, Pandarus and the tied up ogres. "It's all over, Pandarus." Camille told the villain. "The contest is off because all entrants left."

"Not so fast." Pandarus replied and turned his attention towards Mira. "Girl, I know you're not an entrant but, now that there aren't any, I can proclaim you the fairest one. Marry me and I'll give you one million dollars."

"No deal." Mira replied.

"Two million dollars?" Pandarus asked.

"No!"

"Ten million?"

"NO!"

 **TIME SKIP – Epilogue**

Jake was talking to his sister and his parents via magical mirror. "Really?" Jonathan asked upon hearing about his son's latest adventure. "Honestly, I've seen a prophecy like that inside a fortune cookie."

"Told ya." Jake told his grandfather.

"Now, son, are there any chances you'll have a day off this weekend?" Jonathan asked. "I'm planning a camping trip for us."

"The four of us?" Jake excitedly asked.

"Actually, Jake, Mom and I are having a SPA day." Haley explained.

"I'm still liking the idea." Jake commented and then talked to Lao Shi. "May I, G?"

"I'm not sure, young one." Lao Shi uneasily answered.

Sara suddenly showed up. "Jake, you'll be needed at New Jersey."

"It's a good thing your Dad's already taking you there." Kara commented.

"How did you know?" Jonathan asked with genuine surprise.

"It's an oracle thing." Jake replied with an annoyed expression.

 **End chapter.**

 **Author's Note: Like Mira and Camille, Stefano was created by D. J. Scales.**

 **Author's Note 2: I apologize for previous mistakes I made while describing Stefano.**


	24. The Long Weekend

**Chapter 24: The Long Weekend**

Somewhere in New Jersey, two sprites had just escaped a cryptid attack.

In the next morning, Jake Long and his best friend Spud were waiting for Jake's father to pick them up for the camping trip. "Too bad Trixie's family didn't let her come with us." Spud commented.

"They don't know my Dad." Jake explained.

"Well, that only means one thing." Spud solemnly stated and then smiled and pulled a bag of s'mores. "More s'mores to me! I mean, us."

A car then showed up. "Get in, my little cougars." A bearded man said.

"My parents told me not to talk to strangers." Spud replied.

"He's not a stranger, Spud." Jake said upon recognizing the beard from last Halloween. "Hi, Dad."

"Hi, Jakers." Jonathan Long replied while taking off his fake beard. "Please get in."

"So, Mr. Long, why did you call us 'cougars'?" Spud asked after he and Jake entered the car.

"I used to be a cougar scout as a kid." Jonathan explained. "I'd be wearing my old uniform from those days but Susan hid it saying it'd be too tight. Fortunately, I have this camping gear."

"Why aren't Jake's sister and Mom here with us?" Spud asked.

"They're having a SPA day." Jonathan explained.

 **LINE BREAK – Bus station**

Susan and Haley were about to enter what they believed to be the SPA bus when a SPA employee interrupted them. "Mrs. Luong?"

"Uh, yes." Susan answered.

"Mrs. Luong, I am Lucy and I work for Long SPA." The employee introduced herself. "Please follow me to the SPA bus." She asked while showing another bus.

"Uh, what about _that_ bus?" Haley asked.

"That's for 'Spartan Boot Camp', Miss…" The employee looked at the customer list. "Haley. I won't risk losing two VIP customers like that."

 **LINE BREAK – Jonathan's car**

"So, does anyone want to hear some music?" Jonathan eagerly asked.

"Sure, Mr. Long." Spud answered. "From which radio station?"

"I didn't say anything about radio, did I?" Jonathan maliciously asked and then started singing. Jake recognized the song as the one his Dad used to sing to make up for the times they wouldn't camp because he had to stay hidden from the human world. The three of them liked the song.

They eventually arrived at the camping site and started eating their s'mores. "Remember, Dad." Jake warned Jonathan. "Some sprites might show up so take a look before spraying or swatting whatever you assume to be a bug."

"Okay, Jakers." Jonathan complied.

"So, Jake, have you ever thought about being a cougar scout?" Spud asked.

"Yes but my family was too worried about my safety and certain secrets you now know about, wouldn't let me venture outdoors back then." Jake explained.

The conversation was soon interrupted by a sprite showing up and landing on Jake's shoulder. Jonathan quickly drew his fly swatter but then stopped to take a look. "Sorry." He sheepishly said.

"Don't worry." The sprite replied and turned his attention to Jake. "American Dragon, you're our last hope." He said and then explained his people's predicament. They then went to the village. "Uh, Mr. Long? Do you need to keep holding your fly swatter like that? We may be more afraid of the Jersey Devil but it's not to that point."

In the village, Jake and Company were told about a legend of a hero who'll save them. "Don't worry, Jakers." Jonathan reassured his son. "This Jersey Devil may look gigantic to these small creatures but I've already seen how big you are as a dragon."

"Actually, I believe they're evenly matched, Mr. Long." Another sprite commented.

"In that case, I'd better sharpen my cougar scout skills." Jonathan commented.

"Uh, Dad, I'm grateful for everything you do to help me but I don't think the cougar scouts were trained to face _that_." Jake commented. He didn't believe someone who spent most of his life behind a desk reading reports and making decisions would be useful in battle.

"The Jersey Devil cannot be much bigger than the average bear." Jonathan dismissed his son's worries.

 **LINE BREAK – The SPA**

"People here know how to treat VIPs, Mom." Haley commented to Susan.

"I can't help but worry about the boys, Haley." Susan replied. "With the stuff your Grandfather told us…"

"Sometimes he worries too much, Mom." Haley said. "Honestly, the worst thing that could've happened to anyone in our family was our almost getting into the wrong bus."

 **LINE BREAK – The Jersey Forest**

After a too complicated battle to be described and Jake almost falling down a cliff until Jonathan saved him, the Jersey Devil was no longer a threat. "I'm glad this is over." Jonathan commented in relief. "I couldn't let anything happen to you, Jakers."

"Cougar code?" Jake asked with a weak smile.

"Dad code." Jonathan answered.

Before they returned to New York, the heroes were shown a statue the sprites erected to homage their newest hero: Jonathan Long. "Sorry you didn't get a statue, son." Jonathan commented.

"This time you deserve it more than I do, Dad." Jake replied. "Sorry I underestimated you."

They eventually returned to New York. Once Jonathan returned to his penthouse, he found his wife and his daughter there. "Hi, familia. How was the SPA?"

"Fantastic, Jonathan!" Susan answered. "What about your camping trip?"

"It's a looong story." Jonathan answered and showed a bag of s'mores. "Do you want some?"

"No, thank you." Susan and Haley answered at the same time.

"More for me." He shrugged and commented.

 **End chapter.**


	25. Hong Kong Knights

**Chapter 25: Hong Kong Knights**

There was a building being erected near Millard Fillmore Middle School and worker Hans Rotwood was taking advantage of his new job to spy on Jake Long so he could find any evidence on the latter being a dragon. "You're not paid to spy on kids, you freak!" The foreman informed Rotwood. "Don't let me catch you again or it's night shift for you. It's no wonder Mr. Long was worried about you being here."

"Did he know I'd get a job here?" Rotwood asked in curiosity.

"He was so concerned about you using our work here for your crazy theory about a student of this school being a dragon he sent me a memo about it." The foreman replied and showed the memo.

 _If a Hans Rotwood is hired to work at this construction site, keep an eye on him to make sure he won't let his obsession with magical creatures and his theory that one of the students at Millard Fillmore Middle School is a dragon get the better of him. It already made him lose his teaching position there and a job he briefly had at the ski resort that school visited._

 _Signed_

 _Jonathan Long_

 _C.E.O. of Long Enterprises_

"Please, Sir." Rotwood begged. "I need a job and can't afford to be picky."

Meanwhile, Jake Long and his friends already finished their last lessons of the day. "Wanna hit the half pipe with us, Jakey?" Trixie asked.

"Sorry, Trixie." Jake replied. "I need to be at Gramps' shop because Councillor Chang is visiting today. It seems she has a clue on the Dark Dragon."

"Cool!" Spud exclaimed. "Can we go?"

"I'm sorry but she's not fond of humans." Jake explained. "Not erasing your memories is the one thing other than my feelings for Rose she holds against me."

"Do you think she'd try to erase our memories if we went there?" Spud asked in worry.

"Honestly, Jakey, she should've more respect for your judgement after how you handled the day of that Great Equinox Hunt thing I've heard about and not only the hunt itself but also you having to decide who got that magical apple." Trixie commented.

"Yeah, it was a case with no precedents so I could decide which argument was the strongest one." Jake proudly replied. "You're right. I can take the risk. The Dragon Council is trusting those people working with the Government anyway."

The three of them then went to Canal Street Electronics. "Hi, kids." Fu greeted them.

"Hi, Fu." Jake replied. "Is Councillor Chang already here?"

"Not yet but you'd better hurry, kid." Fu answered. "She'll be here any minute."

"At least I've cleaned this table last night." Jake commented and tried to slide a finger through it to show his point but it got stuck.

"Uh, about that, kid, I've had a little snack." Fu sheepishly explained.

"Why am I not surprised?" Jake asked as he pulled a cleaning product from his pockets and sprayed it on the table.

"I can't get it, Jakey." Trixie commented. "I get it that you're a fire-breathing dragon and I'm even starting to accept a talking dog but a rich kid doing chores?"

"I know, right?" Fu agreed. "Yesterday the kid could've paid me fifty bucks to take a flea powder but he insisted on paying me only twenty to let _him_ do it to me. I think he's stingy."

"I'm rich, not lazy." Jake argued.

"And my grandson obviously couldn't trust you to keep your end of the agreement." Lao Shi commented as he and Councillor Chang appeared.

"Come on, old man." Fu pleaded. "When have I ever let you down?"

"The list is so big we have no time to review it now." Chang snarked.

"Councillor Chang is right." Camille added as she revealed herself.

"Jake, who's that?" Spud asked while looking at Camille with lovey-dovey eyes.

"Spud, allow me to introduce the Elemental Dragon Girl Ca…" Jake said until he was interrupted.

"Don't reveal her name to humans, American Dragon." Chang told him. "They shouldn't even be here in the first place."

"Aren't you dragons working with the Government or something like that?" Trixie asked.

" _Against_ my better judgement." Chang replied in disdain. "If I had my way, we'd keep them out of that magical emergency as soon as we got aware of it."

"Excuse me, Councillor, but shouldn't we focus on the Dark Dragon?" Jake asked.

"You're right, American Dragon." Chang replied. "We must go immediately."

"Actually, I believe my grandson must stay here to guard the shop and his human friends." Lao Shi suggested. "The Dark Dragon is too much of a threat to them."

"Yes, Grandfather." Jake agreed and the adult dragons left.

"Yo, Jakey! Are you really accepting that?" Trixie asked.

"Not at all, Trixie." Jake answered. "Gramps just wanted us out of the way just in case his other concern turns out to be right."

"Which concern?" Spud asked.

"Ever since my first run-in with the Dark Dragon, my Grandfather became worried the Dark Dragon has a spy in the order." Jake explained. "Thanks to recent developments, he believes the spy is in the Dragon Council and Councillor Chang is the likely suspect. The rest of the Council sent Camille Cooper with Councillor Chang to investigate."

"Who's Camille Cooper?" Spud asked.

"The Elemental Dragon Girl." Jake answered.

"What if Chang really spies for the Dark Dragon, Jake?" Trixie asked.

"I don't think so, Trixie." Jake answered. "She and my Grandfather know each other from ever since the events that led to his first run-in with the Dark Dragon."

Fu Dog then took the cue to tell the story with Jake and his friends frowning at the parts where he described himself as way more awesome than anyone who knew him could believe. Meanwhile, Lao Shi, Chang and Camille arrived at where the Dark Dragon was spotted. "We meet again, Lao Shi." The Dark Dragon said and then looked at Camille. "Oh, the Elemental Dragon Girl. It mustn't be easy to have so much power to hide from humans. Believe me, I know."

"What do you want?" Camille asked.

"I want to rule over the human race so magical creatures will no longer have to live in hiding." The Dark Dragon explained. "We can become invincible together. We can even have those Demon Sorcerers work as our subordinates. They have experience treating humans like slaves."

"That's insane!" Camille exclaimed.

"True that." The Dark Dragon pondered it over. "I've heard it's being so easy to rebanish them it's hard to believe they once ruled the world."

"You'll never enslave the human race while I'm able to stop you, Dark Dragon." Camille proudly declared.

"You asked for it, Elemental Dragon." The Dark Dragon replied as Chang hit Camille on the back with a pipe, knocking the Elemental Dragon Girl down. "Just like you did with the shar pei decades ago."

"So _you_ are the traitor as the rest of the Dragon Council suspected." Lao Shi stated. He was disappointed but not very surprised.

"No, Lao Shi." Chang replied. "The rest of the Dragon Council became traitors when they not only agreed to work with humans but humans working for a human government."

"They show there's still hope for a peaceful coexistence, Chang." Lao Shi argued.

"You're still the same foolish dragon you used to be back in the seventies, Lao Shi." The Dark Dragon commented. "Chang, get rid of him while I destroy the Elemental Dragon."

"Councillor Chang, think of the good times we spent together." Lao Shi pleaded. "Don't they mean anything to you?"

"They mean less than the safety of magical creatures, Lao Shi." She answered. "You could've chosen the side that's ready to do what it takes to keep us safe from humans."

The Dark Dragon was about to deliver a fatal blow to Camille when he was interrupted by somebody's fire-breathing. "Who dares?"

"I dare, Dark One!" Jake bravely declared.

"You and which army, American Dragon?" The Dark Dragon asked.

"This army!" Trixie exclaimed as she, Spud, Fu, the Oracle Twins and the Tooth Fairy revealed themselves. The Dark Dragon went back to the surface and was followed by all good guys except for Lao Shi, who was busy with Chang; and Fu Dog, who was trying to wake Camille up.

"Come on, Camille." Fu said as he tried to shake her awake. "I know what's like but you mustn't miss the battle."

Lao Shi tried to hit Chang with his tail but she dodged and pulled her staff from which she shot a dart at Camille but Fu Dog blocked it with a plank. "Stupid dog." She muttered and then Lao Shi clawed her face. She clawed his in return. After a few minutes, Chang got the upper hand. "Are you ready to give up, Lao Shi?" Chang maliciously asked.

"I believe _you_ should be the one to answer this question, _Councillor_." Camille replied while expressing disgust at calling Chang 'councillor'. Realizing she'd be no match for Camille in a fair fight, Chang surrendered.

"Hurry!" Lao Shi declared as Camille tied Chang up. "I don't know how long my grandson and his friends can stand the Dark Dragon!"

The two dragons and their captive rushed to aid only to learn it wasn't necessary. Jake and his friends had just defeated the Dark Dragon. "Jake, I'm impressed!" Camille commented. "You must tell how you and your friends did it."

"You sure must, kid." Fu added after catching up with Lao Shi and Camille.

"No problem, Fu." Jake commented. "At least I'm not the night watchman in charge of explaining it to Dad's executives."

In the next morning, Jake, Trixie and Spud were going to Millard Fillmore Middle School when they noticed Hans Rotwood by the construction site. "I'm telling you!" Rotwood pleaded to the foreman. "There were dragons! And kids and some creatures that looked like they were made of teeth! Look at my pictures!"

"I know what digital cameras can do, Rotwood!" The foreman replied. "YOU! ARE! FIRED!"

"No, please!" Rotwood begged. "I cannot miss rent again!" He then noticed Jake and his friends. "There are three of ze kids! Please help me!"

"Sir, you're violating a restraining order by being near me." Jake replied. "Please step away or I'll call the cops."

"Please, Mr. Long!" Rotwood begged.

"Long?" The foreman asked.

"Coincidence." Rotwood and Jake said at the same time and both felt freaked out by that.

"Okay but you're still fired, Rotwood." The foreman said as Jake and his friends entered the school's grounds.

Meanwhile, Lao Shi and Fu were talking to Susan via magic mirror. "And once again, that despicable Mr. Rotwood lost a job." Susan commented.

"Why does your husband keep hiring him, Susan?" Lao Shi asked his daughter.

"Jonathan says there's only so much he can micromanage the workings of Long Enterprises without attracting unwanted attention." Susan answered. "Fortunately he can use this latest blunder to finally blacklist Rotwood without this problem because, as he says, anyone trying to look into it will likely assume he's just afraid Long Enterprises and its subsidiaries will be held responsible for Rotwood's antics."

"I'm glad to hear it." Lao Shi commented.

 **End chapter.**

 **Author's note: This chapter takes place after The Elemental Dragon Girl chapter Demon in Di-Skies.**

 **Author's note 2: Camille and the fanfic The Elemental Dragon Girl still belong to D.J. Scales.**

 **Author's note 3: I probably won't post more chapters after the Demon Portal arc ends in The Elemental Dragon Girl.**


	26. Sibling Bond

**Chapter 26: Sibling Bond**

Exceptionally that weekend, Luong Lao Shi and Sun Park decided to have their apprentices training together. Siblings Jake and Haley Long were ecstatic about their bonding time but Haley was worried. "What if the Dragon Council changes their minds about not removing my powers for what I did back in Halloween?"

"Don't worry, Haley." Jake decided to comfort his sister. "If they wouldn't do it with that traitor in the Council, they won't do it now."

"Speaking of people who changed loyalties, what about your Huntsgirlfriend?" Haley asked. "Will she be sent back to Canada?"

"Rose has Canadian relatives but her immediate family lives in America like us, Haley." Jake corrected her. "And there's a worry that someone in the Huntsclan might spot her if she returns to them."

"Couldn't they have they live with her Canadian relatives?" Haley suggested. "Or, since they're dragons, are they too afraid she'll slay them?"

"If they are, the ones I know do a great job hiding it." Jake answered. They then started their training. Lao Shi and Sun Park had them go through a trust exercise. The rules said all dragon masters had to put their pupils through it but each master was allowed their own way to do it. Sun Park picked Haley while Lao Shi allowed Jake to fall into a dumpster. "Never trust anyone, young one." Lao Shi told Jake.

' _Chang had a bigger impact on him than I imagined.' Jake thought._

Several exercises later, Jake and Haley were given a break. "Jake, why are things different for you?" Haley asked.

"We must be put through the same exercises but each dragon master has autonomy on how to implement them, Haley." Jake explained.

"And how's that demon hunt Dad somehow helped by buying VIP tickets for a game?" Haley asked.

"I believe there's only one portal left but I'm not privy to details." Jake replied. "I still can't believe Gramps and I missed the original talisman hunt that led to this demon trouble. The humans looking for them once came to New York for one."

"Really?" Haley asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, Haley." Jake answered. "Remember when the Statue of Liberty vanished and Grandfather thought it had something to do with a diamond that was stolen from the museum a few days before?"

"Are you saying it was a talisman?" Haley asked.

"The talisman of invisibility was at display in the same museum as the diamond. It just happened that those already searching for the talismans went there at the same night someone decided to steal the diamond." Jake explained. "Of course, by the time the Elemental Dragon Girl met the good side searching for the talismans, the Dragon Council had already done enough examinations on the diamond to figure out it has no magical properties but it was a good thing to finally solve that mystery."

"Makes it seem like a waste on Dad's part to buy that diamond." Haley commented.

"So, what's Dad doing with it now?" Jake asked.

"Oh, it's just accumulating dust with the stuff he bought from charity auctions." Haley dismissed.

"Including those jade artifacts Dad had to outbid that Taiwanese millionaire for?" Jake asked.

"Bartholomew Chang, you mean?" Haley asked and Jake nodded. "I still think Dad should keep his jade artifacts in a safe place of their own. Even if the rumors about Chang being a jade thief, there _does_ seem to be an international thief that steals jade."

"True that, Haley." Jake commented. They then resumed their training.

 **End chapter.**

 **Author's note: For those who remember my third author's note in the previous chapter, emphasis on 'probably'.**


	27. The Horn

**Chapter 27: The Horn**

Jonathan Long was at his office reading reports when his secretary showed up. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, Mr. Long, but the head of the English branch sent this urgent message."

"Thank you." He replied as he took the message and she left. He opened the envelope and was informed that his plans to build a shopping center in London had to be halt because an ancient artifact was found in the area. Upon reading the detailed report and looking at the photograph, he decided to mirror call his father-in-law Luong Lao Shi.

At Canal Street Electronics, Lao Shi answered the call. "Jonathan, Jake still isn't back from school." Lao Shi informed his son-in-law.

"I know that, Lao Shi." Jonathan replied. "It's you I want to talk to." He then showed the photograph to Lao Shi. "Does this seem familiar?"

"Fu Dog?" Lao Shi asked for help from Fu Dog, who checked one of his magical books for confirmation. "Aw man, that's Wagner's Horn!"

"That bad?" Jonathan asked.

"John, that horn can suck people's souls." Fu Dog explained. "Rumor says that a thief James something used it to steal souls to use them on an attempt to free a demon named Astaroth back in the late 19th century but ended up hanged for his crimes. There might be some records in the human world as well."

"So what?" Jonathan asked. "Do I hand it over to the English Dragon or something like that once the authorities decide it's mine to keep?"

"It sounds like the proper course of action but people might find it odd if you neither leave it in a museum nor do you take it back with you to America." Lao Shi replied.

"Sounds like a better option anyway just in case someone tries to steal it to release that Astaroth guy again." Jonathan said. "There are some formalities to handle since the horn legally belongs to my company anyway."

Some days later, Jonathan Long took a plane to London and took the horn with him during the return flight to New York. He was waiting for his luggage when suddenly everyone heard a scream. Everybody went to the area it came from and found two guards in a coma-like state. Other guards showed up to help but Jonathan couldn't help but fear the worst.

After it was confirmed that Wagner's Horn was stolen, Jonathan Long notified Jake and Lao Shi and heard angry shouts from his father-in-law. "Don't you dare use this tone with me."

"What do we do, Grandfather?" Jake asked.

"We must find out who stole the horn before they collect enough souls to release Astaroth or whatever demon they want to." Lao Shi declared.

"Not to worry, old man." Fu replied. "I'll check with my connections."

"Your gambling buddies, Fu?" Jake maliciously asked.

"Don't underestimate them, kid." Fu replied. He turned out to be right as his source at Pandarus Towers revealed that Eli Excelsior Pandarus was behind the theft.

On Lao Shi's advice, he, Fu and Jake enlisted help from Haley, Sun, Trixie and Spud. They went to the hideout where Pandarus' ogre thugs took people for him to steal souls from and were surprised at what they discovered. "Oh might demons from the nether world, answer my call." Pandarus called to a magic mirror.

"What do you want, Pandarus?" One of the demons asked.

"I've collected enough souls to release one of you, mighty Tso Lan." Pandarus answered. "Who do I release first?"

"Me." Tso Lan answered.

"Wait a minute." Another demon demanded. "Why should we let _you_ be the first one?"

"Because I was the one who got in contact with Pandarus, Tchang Zu." Tso Lan answered.

"But I was the first one to be released and reimprisoned." Another demon protested.

"True, Sister Po, but I was the last one so far so I should be the first one this time."

"Shut up, Hsi Wu." Po replied.

Their discussion was interrupted when Jake interrupted them. "Pandarus, you stole from my Dad."

Meanwhile, Spud took advantage of that distraction to grab the horn with his yoyo. "Now, Haley!" He shouted and she destroyed the horn with her fire-breathing, releasing the souls.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pandarus shouted in horror.

"We should have enlisted a nix's help." Dai Gui stated and Po Kong agreed.

"Pandarus, our deal is off." Tso Lan stated. "Goodbye."

"Those demons would make me the world's most powerful wizard!" Pandarus exclaimed. "Someday I'll make you all pay for it." He said and then fled with his thugs since he didn't like his odds against four dragons.

That night, the dragons reported the news to Jonathan Long. Haley was at home with her parents while the others were at Canal Street Electronics. "I'm sorry for destroying the horn, Dad." Haley said.

"You did what you had to do, Haley." Jonathan reassured his daughter.

"And the insurance money certainly helped." Fu joked.

"I'm donating it to a local museum." Jonathan explained. "I'm just surprised those demons could be released without the box."

"That horn was lost for so long nobody accounted for that possibility until now, Jonathan." Lao Shi explained. "No need to worry now."

 **End chapter.**

 **Author's Note: Wagner's Horn and Astaroth are elements from an episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold.**


	28. Rotwood Looks for a New Job

**Chapter 28: Rotwood Looks for a New Job**

 **or**

 **Transition to the Second Season**

Professor Hans Rotwood was a disgraced man. Ever since his mentor Sigmund Brock introduced him to the Magical World, he destroyed his life trying to prove that magical creatures existed. For a long time, he couldn't get any job better than being a mythology teacher at some middle school and had to tell his students to refer to him as a "Professor" since nobody would call him that otherwise.

Things turned even worse when they seemed to turn better. Thanks to two students interested on the reward he offered, he finally had living proof that magical creatures existed: a living _dragon_. Unfortunately, when Rotwood was about to expose it, the cage instead contained one of his other students. Instead of the fame and fortune he (believed he) deserved, Rotwood faced jail time and lost his teaching job forever.

Needing a way to sustain himself until he finally had his big break, he took whatever job he could. His search for a new job eventually led him and the dragon to cross paths again when his former students went to the ski lodge where he found a job. Unfortunately, his attempt to unmask the dragon caused him to lose another job and become only one step away from a billionaire's blacklist.

Eventually, Rotwood got another new job at a construction site. It was dangerously close to the school where he used to teach but he somehow managed to resist the temptation. Unfortunately, that very same night, some dragons took their fight to the construction site and telling people the damages were caused by dragons went as well as expected. The billionaire now finally blacklisted him and he couldn't hope to find jobs anywhere that belonged to Long Enterprises.

There were other places where one could get a job but it still wasn't easy.

 **At the restaurant:**

"You're too late." A chef told him. "We already hired a new dishwasher."

"What about a food taster?" Rotwood asked and the chef slammed the door on his face.

 **At the amusement park:**

"Hey! You're that crazy guy who caged a kid under the belief that kid's a dragon! Go away!"

 **At the bank:**

"We don't hire wackos here." The bank manager said.

"Do you know someone who does?" Rotwood meekly asked.

"Get out!" The manager ordered.

 **At Millard Fillmore Middle School:**

"Don't even try." A security guard told him.

 **At the museum:**

"Rotwood, there's only _one_ job opening here." The curator said.

"Assistant curator?" Rotwood hopefully asked.

 **LINE BREAK**

Rotwood was wearing a janitor uniform. "Do a decent job for a change." The curator said and then muttered "Hopefully Mr. Long doesn't rescind the donation over it."

Eventually, Millard Fillmore Middle School students went there for a field trip and Rotwood decided to annoy them with a rant against them causing trouble only to accidentally knock over a statue's head. "Nobody saw anything." He said.

 **The End.**

 **Author's Note: The consequences of Rotwood's blunder happen as in canon with so few differences I won't write a chapter about it.**

 **Author's Note 2: Originally, I intended to write both seasons into one fic but, given some security issues regarding FFN profiles, I'm going to write Season 2 into a separate fanfic and will likely publish it on deviantart.**


End file.
